hartrifandomcom-20200215-history
Language: Svalncrialntos
Write the first paragraph of your page here. SVALNCRIALNTO~S ALPHABET A A~ B C D E E~ F G H I J L M N O O~ P R S T % U V X Z CONVERSION K = C || Q=XU || TH=% || TD=% || TS=% || TZ=% || W = U || GLOSSARY GLOSSARY MAINLY DERIVED FROM ELFLING-DRAK (SVANCRIALNTO) WORD ROOTS USED IN WESLAN PLACE NAMES '' '' a’hriar ''{hara-ri, prosperity} (ahrair) : properity, wealth, good fortune, windfall, luck. Exclamation of good fortune. ''ab agdnmas, agdnrasu) : stork agdin {gan(dh)-} a vessel; haft (of a sword)} (agdnh) : A vessel, a conical or cylindrical vessel or container. The haft of a sword. agdishi {GÂIDÎS Gaydis E 259: Weizen / wheat} (agdisi) : wheat agdla {GALDÂ Galdo E 365: Mulde (Trog) / trough } (agdla) : trough, gully, gutter. agel ''{gâlê resin} (agel) : resion, sap. Glue, paste. ''agiac {gaiacá "fell, terrible, dire"} xiac, xac, xia) : fell, terrible, dire. agïal {[gâlæ- "light"] (KAL)} ageal() : light. Lamination. The Sinngeb. agial {galiá "bright light"} () : bright light. Possibly related to acal. agielmban {GALÎMBAN aj n (av) Golimban E 462: bläulich, himmelblau / bluish, pale blue, sky-blue} aglimmvan, oglemanb, oglimvan, ógliemvan, agliemvian) : bluish, pale blue, sky blue. Heaven or paradise. agielntui {GALÎNTWEÎ gallintwei 31: töten, morden / kill, murder} agilnth) : kill, murder. agil () : blue, blueish, blue-ness, something blue; water (that appears blue), ocean, sea, lake. Related to agi:al & agial. agilal ''{galiá "bright light" } (agila) : bright light. A flash of light. ''agilbimas {gâlimbias blue} (agilbmais) : blue. agilinþ {galinis deep} (agilins) : deep. Covered in blue. A sea death. A burial at sea. Something submerged. A deep blue color. A depth beyond site on land or sea. agilmbai {GALBIMAÎ ps 1 pl galbimai 31':' helfen / help} (aglimbia) : help, assist; to help, to assist. agilnmav {GALÎMBAN aj n (av) Golimban E 462: bläulich, himmelblau / bluish, pale blue, sky-blue} (agilmbna) : bluish, pale-blue, sky-blue. Sky-raiment, a term used of the Laundraseina whose clothing was chiefly pale-blue among the elder tribes. agilnth {galinis deep} (aglieneth) : deep. Probably agiel and agielmban, as an opposite, or meaning deep or dark blue in relation to water depth. agiltenui {GALÎNTWEÎ gallintwei 31: töten, morden / kill, murder } (agiltnewi) : to kill, to murder. Murdered, killed. agiltin {galint to kill (Inf) } (agiltn) : to submerge. To kill by drowning, to die by drowning. To kill. agimt {gamint to produce (Inf) } (agimtn) : to produce. agjal {galjâ "bright light" (KAL) } akl, akil, akjil) : bright light. A flash. A flicker. agjirna {GARJAN acc sg n garrin 105: Baum / tree GARJAN nom sg n Garian E 628: Baum / tree } agrni, agirna) : tree. A plant producing hard wood. aglabnias {galbenêjas servant, helper} agilvianth) : related to agilbai, meaning helper, servant. A minister or agent of a king. aglad' {galadâ' "great growth", "tree"; applied to stout and spreading trees such as oaks and beeches; contrast ornê. (UT:266, SD:302, Letters:426; in the latter source, the root ''GAL is defined "grow", intransitive)'' } (aglaad) : great growth, tree growth. Tree/s. Applied to great spreading trees oaks and beeches. Used in some older writings to denote the Forrest itself. aglad {galda trough} () : a trough, a gully, a sluce. agladath {galadá "tree"} aglathad) : a tree, a bright tree, golden tree. {related to the TLKN mallorn?} aglai {galjâ "bright light" (KAL)} (akil, acil, acl, agila) : bright, intense light. aglaid {galadâ "great growth", "tree"; applied to stout and spreading trees such as oaks and beeches; contrast ornê. (UT:266, SD:302, Letters:426; in the latter source, the root GAL is defined "grow", intransitive)} agalad, agl) : "great growth", "tree"; applied to stout and spreading trees such as oaks and beeches aglaþ {galadá "tree" } (agalad) : tree aglath {galas death, end point } agalth) : death, the end point, the end of a journey; complition aglav {*galva} (agvla) : chief, most important, main. aglavathadielcath {galvasdalîkas chief article} () : chief article aglavimethan {galvamêstan capital city} () : capital city agliad {GALDÂ Galdo E 365: Mulde (Trog) / trough} agald) : trough. Ditch. A dragon path. agliav {galvâ head} (agvla) : head, related to aglav. aglibith {galbt to help (Inf)} [ (agblt)] : help, assistance, aid aglicüs {gailukas ermine } (aglikusa) : ermine. White fur. White furred. aglimbai {GALBIMAÎ ps 1 pl galbimai 31: helfen / help} agblamii, gliamba) : help. aglind ''{galint to kill (Inf)} (agilnt) : kill, vanquish, destroy, to take away life, transformation of mann and devinus ''aglinthcierna {galtiniskrîniâ refrigerator} () : a cold celler, ice celler. Burial chamber. aglintith {galtinis frozen} ag’tlinth) : frozen; related to aglith. aglis {GÂILS Gaylis E 459: weiß (hell) / white} (aglis) : white, brilliant lunmous white, the blinding white light of the sun. Belached white by the sun, a belief in that objects try to mimic the sun’s luminousness by trying to become the brilliant white. To fail in an attempt at becoming pure. The basic moral and corruptible state of beings. aglith {GÂLS, gen GALAS Golis E 168: Tod / death} agilth, agthil, agalth, ogilth, ogloth) : death. Manna-less. aglui {GALWÂ gallû 103: Kopf, Haupt / head} (aguil) : head, front, top. agluiai {GALWÂ Galwo E 504: Kopfstück am Schuh / head of shoe} () : head of a shoe, or foot garment agluiathedielx {GALWÂSDELÎKS Galwasdellîks 77: Hauptsache / main point} () : main point, the essence, thesis, chief argument. Chapter heading in a book. agraung {GARAWÎNGI'' av'' garrewingi 121: heiß, brünstig / hot{GARAWS garrewingi 121 VM: heiß, brünstig / hot}} (garauiengi, gareuingi, agrauiengi, agreuingi, agreung, agrand, grauing, graungi) : hot. agria {gairá "awful, færful" } (agria) : awful, fearful, fear-making. agrict {GÂRKÎTÎ nom sg f Garkity E 269: Senf / mustard} (garciti, agricti, gracti, griraicti, graicti) : Musterd and related plants spices and medicines. agrin {gar-ini, fortress } (agirin) : fortress. Used of temporary fortifications made of wood. agsar {garsâ scent } (agsra) : scent agsiem {gaismê hymn } (agsiem) : hymn, chant, mantra. Awe inspoiring music or noise. agt {gait to go, wander (Inf) } (agti) : to go. to wander, to travel lost or aimless. A wanderer, itenerate. agt {'gattâ "cavern" (GAT(H) ''} agat) : cavern, large cave. Cave complex. Related to ''egai, in that it was used of deep complex caverns. '''''agtia {gaitâ motion } (agtia) : motion, movement. agtinesi {gaitenis passage } (agtinesi) : passage, route, road, chosen path. agtlinis ''{galtinis frozen } (agtlnisi) : frozen ''agtlinsricinai {galtiniskrîniâ refrigerator } (agtlniisrkniai) : a place where items can be kept cool. To bury in ice. A celler. A cold place. A place the preserves. agub ''{GABU Gabawo E 779 VM: Warze (auf der Haut) / wart } (agub) : ''agul ''{GALU Dolu E 135: Galle / bile, gall } (agul) : gall, bile. ''agul {GALU Dolu E 135: Galle / bile, gall} () : bile, gall. agulaþleciþ {GALWÂSDELÎKS Galwasdellîks 77: Hauptsache / main point} agaludslekis) : main point, thesis, the central point, the essential meaning. The Law of the Ruler. agumal {gamulâ animal without horns} (agumal) : without horn, animal without horns. aguzil {gazu-li, beautiful, excellent, good} (aguzil, agulþil) : Beautiful, excellent, good. agvla {galvâ head GALWÂ gallû 103: Kopf, Haupt / head GALWÂ Galwo E 504: Kopfstück am Schuh / head of shoe } (agvla) : head agvlamaseþan {galvamêstan capital city } (agvlmaseatn) : capital, chief city or settlement, settlement of the chief. A great important city. A city state. “Head Settlement” agvlaþlacisa {galvasdalîkas chief article} (agvladslakisa) : chief article, a sacred implement or device, a device of office or power. aher {har-e, path, expedition} (aher) : path. Expedition. The route of a host or campany. The desitination of a host or company. ahish {haš-ia-, give ear to (better, be interested in) } (ahisha) : to give ear to, to listen with intent of understanding. ahrndic {GRÂNDIKÂ Grandico E 632: Bohle / plank (board) } ragnidik, arnjidik) : plank (board) ahush {haš-u-, hear, obey, listen } (ahush) : to hear. To obey an order spoken. To listen. aib {bâ "No! Don't!" (WJ:372)} (bai) : do not. To stop someone, to prevent. Related to older Svancrialnto words for negation. aiclias {'KÂLSÂI ps 3 kaltzâ 77':' lautet / sounds, rings (sounds)} acthla, acclias) : sounds, rings, resonates, resonance. Clamour; trumpets. '''''aiclis' {KÂLS', gen ''KALAS Kalis E 569':' Wels / sheat-fish} () : sheat-fish. Southern dialect, speaks specifically of the giant man-eating variety that dwells at the mouth of the Sossma 'aiglimbiath' {gâlimbias blue} () : A deep blue green, as worn by some of the Laidraseina, and used in describing the North Sea. 'aili' (ili, lig, ilia, ilea) : a length, long, something long, spindly. A lengthy thing. 'aip ''' {pâ- to feed 343 pór} (pai, pia, por, poir) : to feed. Feeding. To provide with food or sustinance. airuarbis {ÂRWARBS Arwarbs E 301: Räderbindeholz / cart wheels' binder}'' (airuarbith, raiurbith) : bindings and fittings on wheels and axles. Cross beams. A wooden beam or support the ties or binds elements of a structure together. A dowel rod. 'aiui' {wâ- a verbal stem (not glossed: ?"go away"), perfect awâwiiê; connected with au, awâ; possibly also used in composition with verbal stems (WJ:361). wâ-delo (WJ:364) = awa-delô} aui, uauaji, ua, ) : go away, to direct away, to order, to warn. A sign post or mark. 'ajaj '{gajêjas walker } (agejajs) : walker, one who walks. To hike. To march. 'ajax' {'jagâ''' "void, abyss" (Letters:383) } (ajag) : void, abyss ajec {'jagwê "ravine, cleft, gulf" (YAG) } (ajwge) : "ravine, cleft, gulf" '''''ajtac {jakta- "neck" (YAK) } (ajtka) : "neck", peninsula, aneck of land, a ridge. ajux {jagu "gulf" (YAG) } aix) : "gulf" akauleniþ {kala-kwendî "Calaquendi, Light-folk", the Elves that had experienced the Light of Aman (WJ:373) } (akalwkneid, akauleniþ) : The elder Fänn. The children of the Illiffæddôr. alad {lâda "flat" (DAL) } adl) : flat, a smooth flat surface. A plain of flat stone. A plateau. alal {la "no, not"} (al) : no, not, a negative used as a suffix and prefix. alarc {lakra "swift, rapid"'' (LAK2)'' } alrak) : swift, rapid, quick. A rushing body of water. A powerful moving water flow. alauc {lauka "warm"'' (LAW)'' } (alkua) : warm. Tepid. alb {OPRS *lab} (al, albs) : Well, good, kind, benevlent. Proper, correct, true, pure. Well mannered, well spoken, within decorum. Fine, well tended, well made, made with detail and care, made with fine materials, made with rich materials, made with skill. Fine, not course, refined, sophisticated. ‘White’ inferring good, ‘white’ inferring pure, unadulterated. White. Health, wellness, fitness, heartiness, hale, well-being. Wealth, prosperity, richness, abundance. Heavy, rich, over-abundant, extreme, over-flow, overwelm. Arogance, haughty, haughtiness, pride of place, pride of position, arrogant, over-welmed by riches, wealth, power or position. albém {lambê "tongue-movement, (way of) using the tongue", in non-technical use the normal word for "language" (WJ:394). From labmê (WJ:416). } (albme) : tongue-movement, using the tongue. Speaking. Spoken Language. albia {laibê > Quenya laive "ointment", Sindarin glaew "salve" (LIB2)} alive, lgeaw, wlgea) : salve, ointment. Treatment. albma () : the tongue in he mouth. alcia {laikwâ ''(laik-wâ)'' "green" (LÁYAK; 'laikwa' under LAIK is evidently a later form, after the shortening of the final vowels. Letters:282 gives what must be a variant form: '''laikâ.)} laayk) : green, used of dyed/stained greens as opposed to natural greens. '''ale {lambâ "tongue"'' (the physical tongue, not = language) ''(WJ:394). From labmâ (WJ:416). } (albma) : tongue, speech, language. alel' {el', ele, el-â (CE) "lo! look! see!", derived from PQ ELE (WJ:360) } ele, lea) : lo, look, see. An exclamation to denote a an observed thing. A wonderous sight. aleur {laurê "light of the golden Tree Laurelin, gold" (but not properly used of the metal) (LÁWAR/GLÁWAR) } (alrue) : golden radiance, golden light, sun light, radiance. allax {* LÂISKAS} alakss, alisax) : book, register, log, list. aln () : a covering, a veil, scarf, hood. Concealment. alnc (laangstan, langstan, alncthan, alnthan, alcanth) : a door, a covering, a barrier. alrac '' {lacra "swift, rapid"} (alrca) : swift, rapid. ''alsé {lassê "leaf" or "ear" (LAS1, Letters:282) } (alse) : ear, leaf. Ear-like. Leaf-like. alsnrond {lansrondo, lasrondo'' ("lansro-ndo, lasro-ndo")'' "hearer, listener, eavesdropper" (LAS2) } alrsnood, ) : hearer, listener, evaesdropper alsuiclen {lassekwelêne "autumn" (lit. *"leaf-fading") (LAS1) } (aleswklenee) : Autumn, leaf-fading. The last season. aluis {lasû "ears" (a dual form = two ears of one person) (LAS2) } (alus) : ears, the set of ears. alx {lac "swallow", "swift" } (alc) : swallow, swift ''-am'' {-'mâ' suffix frequent in the names of implements (WJ:416); see julmâ, sukmâ, takmâ} (-am) : a tool. A suffix which denotes an item as a tool or implement. Often used with verbs. Related to -''ma''- meaning mighty or powerful. amir {O Prus AMZIS gen sg amsis 123: Volkes / people ð IRMÂ Irmo E 109: Arm / arm} amizirma, amisirmo, amsirmo, amirso, amirs, amsirm, mathith, masith, masis) : “arm of the people”; A tribe or sub-group of a people, folk, or clan. A band or gathering or folk for some purpose. The followers of a lord. Something which serves a greater whole. A limb of a tree. amnig {MANGÂ Manga Gr: Hure / whore} [SVNC: (mangai, amnag, amnaig, amgan, amgna, amgan)] : A whore. One who sells ones self, a mecenary. Things having to do with carnal pleasures. Of sex in its base form. An expletive or insult of ones character. One who is without honor or scruples. ams (amsis) : A people, folk, race, nation; an “en”. Related to Spräçé amen, amnir or amni. ''-an'' (-ani) : A personifying suffix (feminine). anacu' '{naukâ adjective "especially applied to things that though in themselves full-grown were smaller or shorter than their kind, and were hard, twisted or ill-shapen" (WJ:413)} (ankua) : short small members of a group or kind. "especially applied to things that though in themselves full-grown were smaller or shorter than their kind, and were hard, twisted or ill-shapen" ananra {anár "sun" } (nara) : SUN anaug {angwa} or angu "snake" (the forms ANGWA/ANGU are found in the head of an entry in the ''Etymologies, but they seem to be complete words and not just "stems")} naug, ) : snake. Lesser wirm kin. 'anccast' {KÂNKSTÂ ''aj nom sg f kanxta 77: anständige / decent, decorous} (caincstai, caincastai, caincasti, caincist) : decent, friendly, kind, giving. anccastai {KÂNKSTÂI av kânxtai 83: anständig / decently} (caincstaii, caincthia, acancist) : decently, with grace, with generousness, generously. Easily giving. Used of rivers or waters related to the regularity of their flow. anccistiac {KÂNKSTISKÂ Kanxtisku 93: Zucht / discipline{KÂNKSTÎNTWEÎ kanxtinsna 77 VM: züchten / discipline}} [SVNC: (caincstica, caincsticai, ci~cistica, caincistica, canxtishu, caintishu~, anctishu~, anccistianui, caincstientuieie, cainstientui, cintestuin)] : Discipline, order, maintenance of rules. Steadfast. anccistni' '{KÂNKSTIN acc Kânxtin 53: Anständigkeit / decency} (caincstin, cainxtin, cainthin, cathin) : decency, good humour, graciousness, charatiable. ancihar (caxar, cahar) : from U^rzu:mârós acha ''related to SVNC cahar''; Great leader. The chief leader. King, high-king, emperor. ancist () : a favorable attribute, skill, good attitude. ancistiana {KÂNKSTÎNSNÂ kanxtinsna 77: Selbstbeherrschung / discipline (self-control)} (caincstiensnai, canxtinsna, canxtien, caincstiena, cancstiensan) : discipline, self-control, controlled, with authority or control over, being in control or being disciplined. angnumia {ÂUGAÛNIMAÎ ps 1 pl augaunimai 55: gewinnen / gain, obtain} uaagnumiia, uagnumia) : gain, obtain. To win. A reward. A winning. Spoils. anjólad {ngolda (read *'ñgolda') "wise" (ÑGOL) } (gnload) : wise, knowledgeable. annu {NA} ("one" = "I / you"); (IE: not found as a 1st or 2nd p. pronoun unless in *3. ne- {*nöi **neH3ey-{?}; could this form be related to Arabic naHnu, 'we', **from NO-HHO(-FHA, 'be inclined to'= agreeing[?"]; IE *2. neu-, 'nod'; Arabic naHâ n-H-w, 'incline towards', as 'those who agree = we'?}, ‘we {oblique}’); (cf. Basque in ni (from na-"yV <- PL NA-"¿E), "I" (Trask 1997:196)); (cf. Beng n, ‘I’); a frequent set of pronouns around the world for the first and second person are NA, “the one”, and KHE, “the other”; Beng ka, 2nd p. plural and polite); the a of ka (for *ke) and the syllabic n of *na show that these "pronouns" are stress-unaccented. nominal: } en, annhu, onoh, enu, anvy, na’ah, ) : we. 'be inclined to', "feel(ings)-resting = agreeing, nod, 'incline towards', as 'those who agree = we. “the one”. Came to mean the higher lords or council in agreement in later court speech. anp {pan "place, set, fix in place (especially of wood } (apn) : place, set, fix in place (especially of wood) anpó {panó "plank, fixed board, especially in a floor } (apon) : plank, fixed board, especially in a floor. anpoþ {pantá "open} () : open, pryed loose, not fasten. A creaky board. anri () : power over, control over, dominance over. apa' {PÂ' prp po 99':' nach (gemäß), gemäß / by (according to), according to} af, op, apó) : according to, on the authority, as it is written apacu {päk- 'cook, ripen': *pekw-/ *pokw- 34 } (apcu, epicu, oppicu) : cook, ripen, stew; to cook slowly, or to let lie to season, ripen, or ferment. A slow methodical process. An artful process that requires time. apaint {pantâ "open" (PAT)} (apaint, apanta, pantai, aptipantiai, apiant) : open. Used of clear land or lanes or paths in open land or the outdoors when travelling in overland routes. apant {patnâ "wide" (PAT) } apnta) : wide apant {patná "wide" } (apnta) : wide, boundless aparc {pacar} B pacer 'father': *pater} (apacr) : father, noble father, most revered father. apaþþir {pat-ari/e, city (better, 'collection of tents') } (apatire) : a collection or village of tents. Uaed of certain nomadic amenen. apen {päñ} 32 B pis 'five': *penkwe} (apn, apin, aping) : five, pentagonal, pentagon. api {PÂ prp po 83':' nach / after} (opa) : after, in succession, behind. apijar {barj''â''- > Quenya varya "to protect" (BAR) } (abjra, abjar, abr) : to protect. A lock. A locked or secure building, room, chamber. apiþam {pathmâ "level space, sward" (PATH) } (aphtam, apht) : apiþan {pathnâ "smooth" (PATH) } aphtan) : apni {pan "place, set, fix in place (especially of wood} (pan, ban) : A place, a set fixed place, to set in place, to fix into place, to setinto. Usually used of placing things buildings peoples etc. into a forest. apóin {panô "plank, fixed board, especially in a floor" (PAN)} (panoi, panio, pan, apani) : plank or fixed board or support. Used mostly of floor boards. apon {panô "plank, fixed board, especially in a floor"'' (PAN)'' } (apon) : plank, fixed board, especially in a floor apopri ''{pâ- to feed 343 pór} (apopr) : to feed, to provide food, provinder. ''appix {pak- to fasten 25 póg} (apc, opg) : to fasten, fatened. Fastener. Brooch, belt, clasp. apri ''{par "compose, put together } (apr) : compose, put together. Combine. Collect. Concentrate. ''apriaþ' {bar''a'dâ "lofty, sublime" (BARÁD, BARATH) } abard, abarþ, aparaþ, apraþ) : lofty, sublime. ''aptan {pantâ "open"'' (PAT)'' } apt) : open aptil {pält} B pilta 'leaf': *bhel-} (aptl) : leaf, lobed leaf. A leaf that looks hand like, as a sassafras leaf might. apu {pau- little, few 297 páiste} (apu, apsiet) : little, few, meager. Wanting. Apugadi {OP: Paguddi: Pogesanians were one of the eleven Prussian clans mentioned by Peter von Dusburg. The clan lived in Pogesania (German: Pogesanien; Latin: Pogesania; Polish: Pogezania; Lithuanian: Pagudė), a small territory stretched between the Elbląg and Pasłęka rivers. It is now located in the Warmian-Masurian Voivodeship, northern Poland. Pogesanians, as the rest of the Prussians, were conquered by the Teutonic Knights and became Germanized or polonized. The old Prussian language became extinct sometime in the 17th century. EtymologyAccording to Georg Gerullis, the name of the clan is derive from the Prussian word Pagudian: pa, meaning near, and gudde, meaning bush. The Latin name, also widely used today in English, is derived from Polish name pogedzańe. In Prussian mythology, each of the ten original lands of Prussia is named after one of the sons of King Widewuto; but only a few of the sons' names are actually given. Thus, the Germans created folk etymology for the land (in German commonly called Hockerland or Hoggerland) traced to a King Hoggo. Pogesania was said to trace to his daughter, Pogesana. His other daughter, Cadina, lent her name to the town of Cadinen (now Kadyny). } (Apugdi, Apugdia, Apaugadia) : Tribal & personal name. Warlord who dwelled in the Dreus E~c~ianden. apur {par-u-, take / drive away (better, 'cause to cross over')} (apur) : to drive away force away. To cause to cross over. A thing that forces or causes. A ford. aqegar ''{qarqar-ani, armor } (aqqeagr) : armor ''aqemhriar ''{qarmehi, celebration, feast } aqmrhei, aqemhir) : celebration, feast, festival, party. To celebrate a great event or happening. ''aquarþ {katwârâ "shapely" (KAT) } akwtraa) : shapely, sculpted. A beautiful shape. aqubrar {qabqa-ru-, conquer, seize, empower one's self } (aqqbrau) : to conquer, conquered, seize, take control, assume control. To emppwer one’s self. Empowerment. Control. Command. aquin {qan-} to sing, sound' } aqn) : to sing. Sound, melody, pleasant sound. Music. Musical, like music. aquirna {KARWAN n karwan DK: Speicher / storehouse } (akwrna) : storehouse, shed, barn, storage building, storeroom ara () : to travel the abyss, to travel fathoms; a bird or fish, used as travelers through the sky and water, sometimes used of worms or snakes in realtion to the Trid. arab {rába "wild, untamed"} Arabor) : wild untamed. A wilderness. The Forrest (Arab(or)). arac {ráca "wolf"} (arac) : arald (ieradilx, aradilx) : from ier-adilx, climbing tools, implements used for and with skillful climbing. Skillful climbing, skillful climbers. Stairs (used normally poetically). aram {râmâ "wing"'' (RAM)'' } aram) : WING, SECTION, WALL, SIDE. arataþ {rattâ/'ratta' "course, river-bed"'' (RAT)'' } (arat) : water course, water way, water track. A path made by a dried up or dried seasonal water way. araþ' {ratâ' "path, track" (RAT) ratta "course, river-bed"} arat) : path, track. Way. Direction. course, river-bed, gully, intermitant ditch arauþ () : road, travel, path. To travel, to move, to carry a burden. Beast of burden. Vehicle for livery. arb' {râba' "wild, untamed"'' (RAB)'' } arb) : untamed, untrained, without instruction or sophistication. Without upbrining or culture. Carnal knowledge. Knowledge from experience or intuition as opposed to knowledge from learning or instruction. Manna, mannlore. Intuition. arbraþ' {bar''a'dâ''' "lofty, sublime" (BARÁD, BARATH) } abard, abarit, abarþ) : lofty, sublime. ''ardan ''{randâ "cycle, age" (100 Valian Years) (RAD) } (ardna) : cycle, age '''''ardo~r () : worn by age. Weather-beaten. Eroded. Worn, tired, worn-out. argambel ''{GRÂMBÂLÊ Gramboale E 781: Käfer / beetle } ragambel) : beetle. Also used of someone who is armoured. Heavy infantry, huskarn. ''argand ''{GRÂNDAN acc Grandan 107: Gatte / spouse (husband)} argand, argnadn, arnjadan, ragnadin) : spouse- husband. ''argriv ''{garavingas ardent } (agarivgnsa) : ardent ''arhriþ {rath} (arht) : prosperity, success, drift arima {ramja- "fly, sail; wander" ''(RAM) } arjma() : fly, sail; wander ''aringa {ragnâ "crooked"'' (RAG)'' } arg, arig) : crooked, bent, crooked. A type of tree found on the scrubs of Q’bellum and on Herturmon-Leerlam which has low broad and very crooked branches. Probably related to a live oak. A sacred tree to the Jött. ariþean {ar-. To fit together. Latin ars, art, skill, craft: ART, ARTIST. Latin ordo, order (originally a row of threads in a loom): ORDAIN, ORDER, COORDINATION. Latin ordiri, to begin to weave: EXORDIUM, PRIMORDIAL. Latin ornare, to adorn: ORNAMENT. Latin reri, to consider, confirm, ratify: RATIO, REASON. Old English raedan, to advise: READ, REDE. } ras, roþo, roþre, roþ, erir, ardena, aridena) : to fit together, to weave, to begin to weave, to put into order, art, skill, craft. Artist. To adorn, ornament. The beginning of creation. Some to be made or put together. To consider, to confirm, to ratify. To reason. To think, to imagine or envision. arkem {rakmê "fathom"'' (RAK)'' } ark) : depth, deepness. A deep place. To understand or know those depths. A scout or guide with knowledge and experience. arla {al-} (prefix) ''"no, not" ''(AR2)} ra) : no, not. Negation, negative. arlmé {râmalê "pinion, great wing (of eagle)"'' (RAM)'' } aramel) : a bird wing. Wings of an animal. Flight. Air drift, gust. Lift. armec {racmé "fathom"} (armce) : fathom armrav {'rambâ "wall" (RAMBÂ is the head of an entry in the ''Etymologies, but it seems to be a complete word and not just a "stem")} (aramb) : '''arn {Ranâ "Moon"'' (RAN)'' } arln) : Moon, lunar arnam {ramna "wing (horn), extended point at side, etc." (RAM) } (arnma) : wing (horn), extended point at side, etc arng {ragná "crooked} (arnga) : crooked arnniþ {GRÂNDIS f Grandis E 251: Kettenglied / chain link } argnids, ragnids, ranjiÞ, arnjiÞ) : chain link arþu {rtär} B ratre 'red': *reudh-} arter, erduh, harÞu, harÞ) : red artua' {rautâ' "metal" (changed from "copper"). (RAUTÂ is the head of an entry in the ''Etymologies, but it seems to be a complete word and not just a "stem")} (artua) : copper. Metal. 'aru' {râu "lion" ''(RAW) } (aru) : lion arul '' () : cat, lion, cougar. ''arulcisb {ÂRKLUBÎS Arglobis E 76: Scheitel / vertex} () : vertex. Dagger point. Pin point. Top. Pointed. Incised. Razor. arx ''{rac "stretch out, reach"} (arc) : stretch out, reach ''arx {wesr springtime earrach} aearhc) : springtime arxeuó {raucó "þe larger and more terrible of þe enemy shapes"} (arcuo) : Black Dragons. The dragon servents of Imerlkôr. arxuþ {GRAZUS aj Grasuthe APN VM: schön / beautiful } rgsatueh) : beautiful asalc {sal- dirty grey 335 salach} asalhc) : dirty grey asaln ''{sal- salt 102 salann} asaln) : salt ''asamliþ {salm-athi, left } (asmltaih) : left asargt ''{sak- to sanctify 19 sagart} asagtr) : sanctify ''ashil {šal-i, year } (ashil) : year ashin {šan-i, container } (ashin) : container ashui ''{šaue/i, regent, administrator } (asheui) : regent, administrator, gonvenor ''ashuþ {šat-u-, take (along), grab, } (ashut) : take laong, grab, to fetch while moving asmax {sagmâ "poison" (SAG) } (asmga) : poison, usually used of natural plant poisons, none manufactured, poisonous plants ouils etc. To become ill from eating a poisonous plant. Related to asxar. asmax {sagmá "poison"} (asmga) : poison asmraþ {sem- summer 151 samhradh} ashmarhd) : asnar {sarná "of stone" } (asnra) : of stone, made of stone. Stone like. A statue, monument. asruias {SARWAS nom sg m Sarwis E 418: Harnisch / armour} (sarui, asrui, asarui, sraui, sarreu, assareu, srauias, srauas, sras) : armour, protective gear. assatai {SÂSTÂ Sosto E 218: Bank / bench} (assat, ossost, ósat, saistai, saist)' ': bench, pew. Seat. assins' '{SASNÎS Sasnis E 659: Hase / hare} (sasnies, sasnieth, assienth, asanth) : hare, rabbit. assintical {SASNITÎNKLÂ Sasintinklo E 697: Garn (Hasengarn) / noose (noose for hare-hunting)} (sasnitiencla, asintiencla, asientinclo, asinticló) : A noose, specifically designed as a snare for the hunting of hares and other small ground animals. A snare or trap. asxar {'sagrâ "bitter"'' (SAG) } (asgar) : bitter. '''aþ {cas "hæd"} acÞ) : head, top, summit, above, higher, on top of. Table, table-plain, stone plain. A flat land or area before a rise. aþajan {ÂUSTJAN acc âustin 89: Schnauze (Maul), Maul / snout } (uatsajn) : snout, nose, muzzle. aþanþ {sed- to sit 52 , nead, tánaiste} enda, atansiet) : to sit aþnar {sarnâ "of stone" (STAR) } tsra, astnar) : aþþi {sâ- to satisfy 209 sáith} astih) : to satisfy, satiate. atren' '{TÂREN acc sg f târin 105: Stimme / voice} (tairen, tairin, tairn, itarn, atern, atarn) : voice, one's distict sound or speech. atricen {TARKINÊ Tarkue E 449: Bindriemen / binding strap, strap (binding thong)} (tarcinie, tarceu, tarqui, tarque) : binding, binding strap, strap, binding thong, thong. atritui {TARÎTWEÎ târin 105 VM: aussagen, aussprechen / utter} (tarietuieie, tairrin, tarietui, tarietu~, tariatu~) : utter, tit. attraus {TATÂRWAS nomsg m ''Tatarwis E 767: Birkhahn / black grouse} (tatairuias, tateruth, tatruith, tratuith) : black grouse; a land bird, flightless fowel. 'au' (av) : away, away from, 'auan '{wanná "departed, dæd"} (awna) : departed, dead 'augunus' {ÂUGAÛWUNS pc pt ac augauuns 43: gewonnen / gained, obtained } uaagusn) : gained, obtained, won. 'auia' {waiwa "blow" } (awwia) : blow 'auin '{waniá "fair, bæutiful" , "Faenja" "fair, bæutiful", } (awina) : fair, bæutiful. 'auit' {'wath''' "shade" (WA3; but ''wath = stem WATH)'' } (awht) : shade. auiþ {wath "shade" (WA3; but ''wath = stem WATH)'' } (awht, auit) : Shade, shadow. Aumri {OP: Wārmi: Warmians (also Warmi) were one of the Prussian clans. They lived in Warmia (Polish: Warmia, Latin: Varmia, German: Ermland, Lithuanian: Varmė), a territory since 1945 largely in Poland. It was situated between the Vistula Lagoon, Łyna and Pasłęka Rivers.1 Soon after arrival of the first dukes of the Polans in Poland, centuries of Polish attempts at conquest of the native Prussians began in 997 AD. The preferred method was to try to convert the still heathen Prussians to Christianity, and thereby also acquire their land. A number of crusades followed, called by Konrad of Masovia, as well as attacks on Prussian land of the Yotvingians, which later became Polish Podlasia and of the Sudovians and Galindians. To speed up and enforce this preasue on Prussians and Pomeranians the duke Konrad, who had already called for crusade in 1209, then called in the Teutonic Order. The Warmians, along with the other Prussians, were conquered by the Teutonic Knights, a crusading military order directly under the pope. The Knights conquered the Prussians and converted them to Christianity. Many cities and towns were built and the population increased by bringing in colonists from Germany, other countries of Europe, as well as from Poland. The Prussians were eventually assimilated by the colonists and the Old Prussian language became extinct by the end of the 17th century or beginning of the 18th century.2 EtymologySeveral theories exist about the origin of the word Warmia: It might be derived from Prussian word wormyan (English: red); It might stem from Lithuanian word varmas (English: mosquito). In such a case it might have cultic background as worms are associated with fertility;7 Folk etymology has it that Warmia is named after the legendary Prussian chief Warmo. Ermland, name used by Germans, is said to derive from his widow Erma.} (awmri, Aumri) : Tribal & personal name. Warlord who dwelled in the Dreus E~c~ianden. aun {wan "depart, vanish" } (awn, aun) : depart, vanish auna {wannâ "departed, dead" (WAN)} (awna, auna) : departed, dead, removed from the mortal casing. aunavin () : departed elders. Used of burial places, tombs, cemeteries. aush {ašh-u-, fill, complete } (ahshu) : fill, complete, finalize. The finishing touces. To detail into complition. Complition. To complete. Accomplishment. auþi {} (): meeting, conference, joining for discussion or decision. Gathering. av' '{bâ "No! Don't!"'' (WJ:372)} (ab, av) : no, do not, don’t. A negative command. Often used as a prefix. 'avac '() : hill, mound, rise, bump, ridge, piled material 'availþ' {wal- to be strong 312 flaitheas} (awl, aul, lf-iahtaes, lif-ahltaes, altaes, aelaþ, availþ, alaþ, aulaþ, aulþ) : to be strong. Strength. Strong. 'avaj' {'wâjâ''' "envelope", especially of the Outer Sea or Air enfolding the world within the Ilurambar or world-walls (WAY, GEY) } (awaj) : envelope, encompassing, comprising avanar {barn''â'' > Quenya varna "safe, protected, secure" (BAR) } (abnar, abnra, avnra, abr, anvar) : safe, protected, secure. avarnþól (avanarlt) : avanar-tol; protected by heroes. A garrisoned place. avaþ {wahtâ- "to soil, stain" (WA3) } (awtha) : to soil, stain avédól {?wâ-delô (CE) *"Away-goer", a name made in Beleriand for those who finally departed from Middle-earth. Also awa-delo} (awedol) : away-goer. Spoken of an ancient race of Fänn. Exhiles, emigrants. avédól {wá-deló "away-goer”,} (awedol, aw-edol, Auedol) : frm au-edol; Away-goer. Departed. Those who have left. avéþ {wahtê "a stain"'' (WA3)'' } (awthe) : a stain, white stains. avira' {barjâ''- > Quenya varya "to protect" (BAR) } (abraj, abri, abir, avyra, avira, avirja) : to protect, to defend. Defensive in nature. Possibly related to Spräçé bu^r. ''avïþ'' {wet- to blow, inspire 230 fáth} (ewt, afht) : to blow, inspire; to create faith in. ''avmaþ'' {paþmá "level space, sward" } (apmþa) : level space, sward; smooth ''avmrar {parmâ "book" (PAR) } (apr, apmra) : '''''avó' {wa' ("Eld" = CE) "together" (WÔ); wa-nôrô "of one kin" > Quenya onóro "brother", Old Sindarin wanúro/Sindarin gwanur "kinsman" (TOR) } (aw, ow, otr, awonor, noro’o, awunor, wgnuro) : together, bound of blood, kinship. Brother. Of one kin. avosól {walso- post 282 balla} (awslo) : post. A structural member or beam. A strong pillar or post the holds up a building. A main beam. avrararng archaic () : not-joined-crooks, used of meanders and biues where streams and river have parts isolated from their original course. avrax {wa3râ "soiled, dirty"'' (WA3)'' } () :{wahsê "stain"'' (WA3)'' } awshe) : soiled, dirty, stain. avri' {weirê' "Weaver", the archaic form that yielded Quenya Vairë, name of a Valië (stem WEY "weave", LR:398). Note, however, that Tolkien in a later source derives Vairë from a stem WIR and states that it is A''-infixed to express "Ever-weaving"; this would point to a primitive form *'Wairê''' (not explicitly mentioned). (VT39:10} avrie, euji, iur) : weaver, weave, to weave, weaving, of weaving. Like that which is weaved. Woven material. Related to ariþean. '' 'avrid '(avriþ, avrit, avrid) : related to ''avri, it means “tangled”, “brambled”, “woven in disarray”. A place that has brambles and tangles. A place in ruin or disrepair. Said of tangled and unkempt hair. Used of a person, place or thing in disrepair,or unkempt, uncared for.'' Used of old and unkempt. '' avuit ''{wâtu- inspired utterance 230 fáth} afht) : inspired utterance ''avwah ''{FA[/FHA], imperfective; (Egyptian -w, imperfective ‘participle’); (IE in nomina actionis in -we/o(n) and Old Indian active present participle in u for s-desideratives); (cf. Beng -w in bON, ‘black pagne leaf’); (cf. Uralic Nenets -wa (not -*ma!), imperfective infinitive); (cf. Japanese imperfect -u imperfective); the idea behind this formant is that a definite small number of repetitions implies activity without completion. } evwno, obn, avw) : a definite small number of repetitions impling activity without completion. ''avwina' {wanjâ' "Vanya-elf", Quenya pl. Vanyar, the first clan of the Eldar (WJ:380). But in the Etymologies, Quenya vanya is said to come from b''anjâ''' (BAN), and in his last years Tolkien apparently returned to this ideä in PM:402, it is said that "of old" the name Vanyar was Banyai (evidently ancient Quenya for primitive *'banjâi'). } avyna, abjnia, abn, avynra, abynia) : The first clan of the Fännish elders. Used of the first clans, or highest familieis or dynasties of various énen. ''ax ''{gaj- "astound, make aghast" (WJ:400) } (agj) : astound, make aghast. '''''ax {sag "bitter" sagrá "bitter"} asrga, asarg, asarx) : bitter. Detestible axaj {'gâjâ "terror, great fear" (PM:363) } (agaj) : terror, great fe '''''axajac {gajakâ "fell, terrible, dire" (PM:363) } (agajak) : fell, terrible, dire axam {KAMANÂS kampnit Gr VM: Gebiß (am Zaum) / bit (of a bridle) } (akamsa) : bit (of a bridle) axamrar {garma heat GÂRMÊ Gorme E 41: Hitze, Glut / heat } (agmra) : heat axan {cáná "outcry, clamour" } (acan) : outcry, clamour, to complain in loud words or crys. axand () : a wise leader. axanþ {GÂNCAS gen gântsas 11510: ganzes / whole, entire, } agtnas, agznse) :{complete, total } () : whole, entire, complete, total. axariu {GARAWÎNGI av garrewingi 121: heiß, brünstig / hot GARAWS garrewingi 121 VM: heiß, brünstig / hot } agarsw, agrweniig) : hot, blistering, frictive. Crucibal. Furnace, furnce heat. axarn {carán " red " carani "red" } (acarn) : red axci:n {can "cry" } (acn) : cry, cry out, wailing lament. A sorrowful song. axdan ''{candá "bold"} (acdna) : to be loud or clamorous. To be bold in speech. ''axeulil {halul-i/e, ceremony} (ahulila) : ceremony, ritual, tradition, custom axiar {'gaisrâ "dreadful" (GÁYAS) } (agsiar) : dreadful '''''Axiar {Gajar- (CE) "the Terrifier", the name first made for the vast Sea (> Quenya Eär) (PM:363; '''gayâr, WJ:400)'' } (agajr) : "the Terrifier", the name first made for the vast Sea, an ancient Drak name for A*kkiôr. ''axibar ''{KÂRBIJÂ Carbio E 325: Mühlenkasten / quern box } acbrjia, acjibar) : quern box. '''''axif {KAPS wosgows-cappis DK: Hügel, Grabhügel, Grab / hill, grave } acsp, ) : hill, mound, burial mound, grave. Small hill. Ancient mound of ruins. axir {car "make, do"} axr) : make, do. Realted to Spräçé word ''kar= “doer” ''axir {gar-} (to call, cry). } (agr) : ro call, to cry, alarm axit {gaist to disappear (Inf)} (agsit) : to disappear, to hide from sight, to be lost in vision. axón {cánó "crier, herald"} (acon) : crier, herald. Office of herald. axsiar {gaisrá "drædful"} (agsiar) : dreadful, fear making. Fear-Maker, an epithet of older blækhwæðôr. axþil {GÂLS, gen GALAS Golis E 168: Tod / death } (agsl) : death. Death manna. axtnassi ''{gantsai completely } (agtnasi) : completely ''axuim {KAMUS Camus E 788: Hummel / bumble-bee } acums) : bumble-bee, wood-bee. azïl {sal-zi, steep, abrupt } (aszli) : steep, abrupt bab (aban) : bean, grain, sustenance, bagarn {burg-ana, fortress } ubagarn) : fortress, walled city. bahadraþ {bhau- to strike 38 , 300 bodhar, botún} obhdra, obutn) : to strike balm () : tongue, like a tongue, tongue shaped. bam {O Prus BABÂ Babo E 263: Bohnen / bean ð AMZIS gen sg amsis 123: Volkes / people} (babamzis, baboamsis, bambzis, bamis) : “bean people”; thus, “those who sew” or “grow beans”, therefore meaning the folk who plant beans thus agriculturalists, farmers, agrarian folk, peasents, rustics, rustic, pastoral. Of farming or cultivatve industries. bamcia {mbakhâ "article (for exchange), ware, thing" (MBAKH) } mbkah) : article (for exchange), ware, thing. Merchandise. bamirt {mbart} (bmrat, bamirt, bamir) : build, create, artice. bamnaþ {mbanda "duress, prison" (MBAD) } bmda) : duress, prison. Dungeon, goal. bamnoþ {mbandô "custody, safe-keeping" (MR:350) } (bmnaod) : custody, safe-keeping. Bamraþon {mbartanô "world-artificer", title of Aulë (LT1:266) } () : “World-artificer”, the Author of the Seven. baorso {ABARÂS nom pl f Aboros E 228: Raufe / crib (manger), manger (crib)} baorso) : crib, manger. baorsoró () : meaning high-house, high crib, rising crib. A house, shed or shack situated at a height, normally with an observable view of the land below it. baraó {abaro "recussant" 1. One of the Roman Catholics in England who incurred legal and social penalties in the 16th century and afterward for refusing to attend services of the Church of England. 2. A dissenter; a nonconformist. } (barao) : recusant, dissent, non-conformity. A rebel. Rebellion. Treachery or traitor. bausu {BBL: Absu} (Baus, Basu, Abzu~, Bazu~) : The ancient name for the Drak-kinn called Wirm by the Ós and the Forrestkir. This term is used as a name and as a classification for those drak descended from Bausu. bazas {ABAZUS, gen ABAZAS Abasus E 294: Wagen / cart} bazasa, baz) : wagen, cart, vehicle. A device for carrying a load or weight. A pack frame. becna {EBKEKAN acc n epkieckan 55: Beschimpfen, Schmähen / abuse} (ebcecan, becan, ebcian) : abuse, to abuse, damage, one who damages or causes strife, strife maker. One who vandalizes. A parasite. bectui {EBKEKTWEÎ epkieckan 55 VM: beschimpfen, schmähen / abuse} (ebcectuei, ebectuai, ebctuai) : abuser, to abuse, to bruise, to cause damage through miscare, to cauuse damage by misuse. Misuse. bedinga ''{OP: EBZIGNÂI pt 3 ebsgnâ(dins) 113: segnete / (has) blessed OP: EBZIGNÂSNAN acc ebsignâsnan 119: Segen / benediction, blessing OP: EBZIGNÂTS pc pt pa nom sg ebsignâts 105: gesegnet / blessed} (beisnga, besinga) : blessed, blessing, benediction. Ritual purification. ''beduatin {EBDÊIWÂTÎNT if ep deiwûtint 119: selig machen, beglücken / make smb. Blissful} (ebdeiuatint, beduiatint, bedaeant, bedaint, ebduian) : blissful, joy, joyful calm, resplendent in the light of calmness. A joyful meditative state. The act of felling perceiving or having as a vision “heaven”. biema {EBIMÂ ps 3 ebimmai 65: umfaßt / embraces} (ebijma, ebima, beam, biema, ebiam) : embrace, hug, to encompass, to surround. beduitenant {OP: EBDÊIWÂTÎNT if epdeiwûtint 119: selig machen, beglücken / make smb. blissful} (beedwitanit, beduitanit) : bliss, blissful. belid ''(biellad, bielid) : from bi-ellad, “sacred night”; a ritual at night, a night ritual, a holiday whjose rituals focus on the period following the sunset. Night activities. Creatures of the night. ''Belmiceró {mbelekôro (said to be the "oldest Quenya form" of Melkor, but evidently far more primitive than the Quenya of historical times) (WJ:402)} (bmraaton, bamraton, bmlekeroo, bemelcero) : world-artificer. A title or name for the Illiffædôr. Also used of Yimerlko^r. bélól {ebôl- apple 97 úll} lul) : apple. A tree truit. bemiam' '{EBIMÂ ps 3 ebimmai 65: umfaßt / embraces} (beimai, biem, miema, biema) : embraces. To embrace. bemnetima {EBMÊNTIJMAÎ ps 1 pl ep mêntimai 33: verleumden / asperse, defame ebsentliuns > EBZENTLÎWUNS ebsign > EBZIGN} (ebmentiimai, bemientimai, bientmai) : to maline, disuse in name, to blaspheme, to defame, defamed. bemtinjianti {OP: EBMÊNTIJMAÎ ps 1 pl ep mêntimai 33: verleumden / asperse, defame } (beemtnjiami) : asperse, defame. besgresean ''{OP: EBSÊRGÊSNAN acc absergîsnan 91: Schützen / protection} (beesgrseann) : protection. ''besregsan {EBSÊRGÊSNAN acc absergîsnan 91: Schützen / protection} (ebsergesnan, besergsian, beasrecsian) : Protection, to protect, security. beunóa {úbanó "monster" } (bunao) : monaster, balck manna creature. A gigantic creature. bezetuilnsin ''{OP: EBZENTLÎWUNS pc pt ac ebsentliuns 109: bezeichnet / (one who has) marked} (beeztniluwsn, bezetunilusin, bezetuilnsin) : A marker, a person who applys a mark. A judge. A scribe. A ballif. ''bi (bians, bias) : from bizan; blessed, holy, sacred. Revered or respected. bialtro~ ''(biealtro) : from bi-eal-tro, “of the revered ancient kingdom”; used mainly in referencing of the Preu+, Indras, and U^rzu:mar by the Svalnc, both in Gildarondian and in Niunca, it also refers to the Jo:tt in Niunca before the Nine Kingdom’s were established, but is most often used of the Svalnc kingdom that includeds the Nine Kings before they broke opff from Na^r and the rest of Svalncrialto~. Also used later of any great old institution that had dwindled but whose influence and echo created sound foundations and predecessing developments. ''bield (bilede, biled) : bi-lede~, “sacred departed”; the elder Darac~ who faded. To fade, to become a memory. A revered predecessor or ancestor. biema {OP: EBIMÂ ps 3 ebimmai 65: umfaßt / embraces} (bemia, biema) : embraces: holds with regard: to bring in to comfort, support or protection. to encompass, encompassing. bienustu {OP: EBWINÛTÂI > Ebwinûts av (ni)ebwinûtei 103: sträflich / chargeably OP: EBWINÛTS pc pt pa (ni)ebwinûts 87: angeklagt, beschuldigt, bezichtigt / accused} (beiwunst, beiuunst) : accused, chargebly. bilng (bling) : A type of freshwater fish, highly favored by the Dalris and the Drak of the Gnithin. birg (bric, briag, briac) : boil. To heat. To cook. birion (biirion, biiorion) : from bi-ior-ri-ion; “respected O~s-foes army”, the Heru, later the Egberden. bizan ''{OP: *ebzigna-} (beizang, bizan) : bless, blessed, to be endowed by a positive attribute of the Iaurldo^ren, god, deity, Ha^rmangal, Ha^rdirac~. ''blaþ {O Prus BÂLTAN n'' -balt ON: Bruch / swamp ''BÂLTAN n'' -balt ON: Morast, Sumpf / quag} blatan, blant, blathan, blath, blati) : Swamp, quag, mire, quagmire, marsh, low lying wetlands. 'blaticor' {O Prus ''BÂLTAN n'' -balt ON: Bruch / swamp ''BÂLTAN n'' -balt ON: Morast, Sumpf / quag ð IK Eg BPT: wenn / if I(quoi) Iq(uoitu) ð KÛRÂ ''pt 3 kûra 101: schuf / (has) created} balt-iqu-kura, blat-iqu-kur, blathiquor, blathicur, blathicor, blathikor, blatikho^r) : to become a swamp, to made into waste, to destroy by water or storm, storm damage. A place where storms or rain showers often occur. A moist or damp place. A place that has been made into waste. Humidity. Dampness. blim {O Prus BLÎNGÂ blingo E 580: Moderlieschen / Leucaspius delineatus (Leucaspius delineatus (Heckel, 1843) Groplöja Freshwater Vulnerable (VU)) ð ÎLMS Ilmis E 234: Schutzdach / shed (hayloft)} blingilm, blilm, blingo-ilmis, blingoilm) : “Fish Shed”; The home of fishes. A place where fishes might be found, a place where fishes live. A underwater cave. A grotto or cave. A grotto cave or fissure in a rock face near water, generally fresh water. A place where fish are harvested or collected to be dried and salted. A shed for the collection of fish. bosor [SVNC: (fosior)] : A watch tower or observation tower set on a height pbserving a valley below it. bra~in {} (baraoriana, barorin, barin) : from barao~-riana, “recussent field”; a place where the same vegetation grows up each year. Normally used of a meadow or glade that yields herbs and foodstuffs of a particualtr sort. Bralda () : brao~arald, “refuse to use climbing tools”; Those who refused to climb the stairs to Na^r’s House in Itton, the dessenters who established the new Niunca with a High King, no longer seeing Na^r and Svalcrialnto~ as the rulling king and kingdom. braó {abaro} (PQ) "recusant, one who refuses to act as advised or commanded" > CE ''abar pl. abarî "refuser, one who declined to follow Oromë" > Quenya ''Avar, Avari (WJ:371, 361, 380, 411) The Etymologies has a''bârô/''a''bâro "refuser, one who does not go forth" (AB/ABAR)} barao, ba’ar, bar, bara, ba’rai, ibbara, ibara, barao, vara, varai, ivara) : "recusant, one who refuses to act as advised or commanded". Dissenter, rebel. Rebellious. "refuser, one who does not go forth". 'brea '{ABER aber I 11: aber / but} (bare) : but. 'breir' {brun} (bre-eis-ir, breisir, bruin-eistla-riam, bruinestlar, brinstlar, brinslar, brensar, briensiar, brenir) : A long high promenade or extension. Used mainly of geographical features such as rock outcroppings. 'bruin' (brun, brin, briun) : weight, gift, weighty, profitable, something heavy of worth. Prominent. 'buan' {û''banô "monster" (BAN) } buan, abun) : monster, monstrous, black-wight. buar {ubrâ "abundant" (UB) } (bu, buar) : Abundant. Much, plenty. Abundant, with surplus or quantity fulfilling need and want. With surplus. Enough to havce contingent amounts. A winter’s store. bumnuþ {mbundu "snout, nose, cape"'' (MBUD)'' } (bmnuud) : snout, nose, cape buradiu ''{ubar-aduia, command} (buradaiua) : command, authority. Commanding. Authoritative. ''ca’ar {acrá "narrow"} (caar, car) : narrow. ca’arl ''{aclar "brillance" } (caalr, xararl) : brilliance. ''cahar {[[|ugu SKULL]] (1025x: Ur III, Old Babylonian) wr. ugu2; ugu; ugu3; ugux(|U.SAG|); ugux(|A.U.KA|); ugux(SAG@n@g) "skull, pate; first section of a balanced account, capital; on, over, above; against; more than; top" Akk. eli; muhhu; qaqqadu} frm URZ: (axar) : from ancient U^rzu:mârós, acha; Above, over, chief, most preeminent, proginator. camir (kamir) : cé-mirab, “points-numerous”, used of an area that has assorted jagged rocks that are upturned. A forest stubled by fire. A series or region of tall pointed hills or hillocks. cana (acna) : A fiber, a strand, a fiberous plant, a plant which produces fibers of cloth or robe. A rope like plant. A plant used to make cloth. Hemp, flax, cotton. canc (ancia) : dicsipline, devotion, suffering, stamina. Honorable, having honor, having good characteristics, good character, character. car {akrâ} "narrow" (AK) } ca, caar) : narrow. A defile. A long line of persons or single-file. A very narrow path. An animal path. cara ''{acára "made, did } (caraa) : made, did, created, contructed, built, formed. A thing generated out of the skill and creativity of a being. The Maker, the chief god, the Creator. ''cash {eghs- out 336 múisiam, 57 ach cah, ) : out, out of, removed from, exiled. caszen (kaszen, casizin, cazzin, khazin, cassin) : cash-zian, “removed fibers”; a land area striped of vegetation. Particually used of hills that have had there trees removed from them. A bald person. Harvested grain. A worn woolen cloth or clothing, becoming treadbare. Thread bare. cé {eke (PQ) "sharp point" (WJ:365} (kee) : sharp point, tip, end, apex. celmn () : subterfuge. Guile. céo {ekwo- horse 103 each} (keow, ceou, xeu) : horse cep (kep) : ''cé-epid, point-slant; a natural tower or cone like structure or terrain feature. A tall place with a pointed top. Often used of the round circular conic roof of a sted+i:o^rn. ''cep (kep) : ''cé-epid, point-slant; a natural tower or cone like structure or terrain feature. A tall place with a pointed top. Often used of the round circular conic roof of a sted+i:o^rn. ''cerm (cerim, ceram, cearm, cer) : from ''acerm; pliant, giving, bendable, maliable. Able to change, able to adapt. ''cetel {'ektele "spring, issue of water" ''(metathesized tk > kt; oldest form '''et-kelê) (KEL) } ketel) : spring, issue of water. ceum (SPRC: kümm) : from culem; A horde, a treasury, a place that holds or protects wealth. A tomb of a lord or rich deceased, that is filled with rich grave goods or is a sumptuous burial. A kings burial or burial place. ceupla ecople, coipli) : two, a fork, a “y”. cia {'-ikwâ' an abjectival ending meaning roughly "-ful" (WJ:412). Also -'kwâ'. } (kiaw) : abjectival ending meaning roughly "-ful" ciai' '{IKÂI ikai 55: ob, obwohl, wenn auch / although, even if.} (ikaii, icaii, kiai, ciaii) : although, if, even if; representation of relationship potential, or response and stimulus. cial {chal "uplift" } xial, xila) : uplift, inspire, to raise. cialan {chalná "noble, exalted"} () : Related to cial. Noble, exalted, “high one”, “one uplifted”. cialtairon {chalatirnó "fish-watcher} () : fish-watcher, one who sits in the “fishtower”. ciel () : A cover a roof, a natural covering, rock shelf, over-hang. ciel% () : transparent, glass like. Clear water running. cieln ''(cielin) : A large storage building. A place where things are stored. Large storage caves or cavernous area used for storage. ''cil ''() : roof, covering. To cover, to protect. To cover over. The sky. ''cilgar (cialgar, calgar; late SVNC/SPR: xilgar, kilgar) : cial-gar, “raised high tree”, a great wooden tower. A tower, usually a watch tower. cilmun (cielmund, cielmun, celmon) : A fort or defensive position built in a great cavern. Great foritifcation. Citidel. cim (kim) : from acim, “animal, animal-like, of-animal”; animalistic, primitive, wild. Having feature or attributes like an animal. cimfor (kimfor) : cim-for, “primitive-watch”, a hut, shed, grotto, or other semi-inhabited site on a frontier, used as shelter for a watch. cimmel (kimmel) : cim-mel, “wild wing”; used of lesser dragons and birds or prey or an area where they dwell, and is thus unsafe for free travel. ciprel [SVNC: (keupriel, cipril; SPR: kipril)] : ceupla+priel, “two heights”, a pair of towers, hills or p[eaks that appear or act as twins. Twins. A matched pair. cirl (irecirl, ircerl): from ''irec-irl; ''leader. '' ''cirna {*krîniâ} kirnai, kirani, kirna) : box, chamber, tomb, room. Celler, underground storage room or cave. cirs (kirs) : from acjirþ; of war or conflict. Army business, of an army, for an army. cirtse~ (cirste~ssir) : cirs-te~ssir, “army talk”; Vernacular used by the military. cis (kis) : “he who does”. See ''–cis. One who acts, one who works, one who is responsible. Source, place of origin. Author. Origin. ''-cis {*ÎKS} (kis) : an agent or person taking or creating an action or event. This suffix attaches a verb-action to an agent for that action from root verb. cisib () : fang(s), tearing teeth, canines. cissiri (cirs-tsire) : cirs-tsire,“army servant”; one who serves the army. An agent of an army. cist (): order, right, correctness, proper, as ruled, rule, custom, manner. citi (cieti) : tart, spicy, strong to the pallette. cóat {octá "war" } (coat) : war. com (kom) : from acem; to pass through, passage, tunnel, pass. To pass through. compec (kompek, acomapacu, comapac) : acom+''apacu'', A brewery, a winery, a place were fermented beverages are crafted. cond plc nm el; (cond, cand, cuand, cuandin, kond) : acand ð nuadin; A place or thing that appears or can appear to be water. cou {okw- to see 50 fuinneog} (kou) : to see. Seeing. A sight. Vista. crar {akâra} "made, did", a primitive past tense of KAR, marked as a past tense by the augment, the reduplicated stem-vowel (WJ:415) } ca’ar, kara) : “made, did”, came to imply the ‘maker’, the ‘doer’ of something and came to be used as a suffix implying the executer of an act associated with the word, such as xiróca’ar, “maker of destruction”. cre () : to wrap. to cover. A leather covering or wrap. Moccasin. A leather covering. To cover in leather. To wrap in leather. cred (ucrerd, crerd, kred) : ucre-ered, ucre-eraþ, cobbler, shoemaker. Craftsman, wright. credil (kredil) : cred-dil, cred-del, Dwarf smith. The workmanship or craft of the Du:er. A Du:er built structure, furnishing, weaponry. crel (SPRC: krel) : cre-rel, “covered tool”, A tent, a tarp held up by polls. A pavilion. cria' '{IKRÂI nom pl m Yccroy E 142: Waden / calves (of legs.} (icraii, icirai, ciriai, croia, crisa, icrio, icroi, cicroi, ciroi, croi) : calves, lower legs, lower appendage, somethin placed below a joint or knot. crialn () : frm cria-ialn; “leg-pool”, A slender or long lake or pool, often a miander or former river section. A bending senuous small body of water. crias (): ''cria-is, damaged pillars. A edifice with columns or pillars that has been marred by time or war. ''crisu () : cria-isua, to wound the appendages, to lop off de-limb, to be wounded with a limb removing wound. To strip a tree of limbs. A poll or column like timber. critel ''(SPRC: kritel) : A smithy, a metal-smiths shop, black smithy; occasionally used of stone-masons. Of Du:er manufacture, craft or making. From ''credil. ''A furnace, oven, or great fire pit. ''criþ (criaþ, SPRC: kritz) : cria-iþþin, a tripod, a thing held up by three legs. Three columns, legs, stands, supports. cruath (cruith, crut, curt) : fence. Barrier, wall. cruis {KURWAS nom sg m curwis E 672':' Ochse / ox, bullock.} (curuas, curuis, ucruas, ucuras, ucruis, ucuris) : ox, bullock, bull, steer. A livestock used for a beast of burdon. cuev {ekwê *"said" (WJ:392), a primitive past tense marked by the "augment" or reduplicated base-vowel (WJ:415) } (keew) : augment cuicibin {ikuka-bini, that (one) ikuka-ni/e, that (one)} (kiuka-ibin) : that (one) cuilisi {KÛILÎS Tuylis E 683: Eber / boar } (kulisi) : boar culem ''{kul-me, prosperity, wealth } kulem, ucmel) : prosperity wealth ''cunti (cuenti, cuinti, quinti, quind) : solid, monolithic, stable, strong, pillow like, supportive, supporting, a support, an obstoicle, a boulder, a large stone or rock. Something unmoving. cur (crua, cru~a) : to create, created, to become, to be made, that which is made or created. That which is altered or formed. curte (ucret) : negative, no, negation. cuxa {K?XA} ("hair, hang, behind"); (Egyptian in H3 {K?XA-RHE, “hair- fall=back-of-head”}, ‘occiput, back of ear, behind’)} xca, xac, xuac, xuarc) : hair, long hair. To hang, to hang like hair. Long and stringy. Certain types of moss. That which hangs behind, a train of wagons or like. A moving mass of things in a line one following the other. A military expedition. An army. cvua {'akwâ} "fully, completely, altogether, wholly" (if = Quenya aqua, the word it yielded) (WJ:392, said to be an "extension or intensification of ''*kwâ, used adverbially''",'' WJ:415)'' } (kaaw) : fully, completely, altogether, wholly. '''''daldin (edaldin) : stone grave work. daldinain (daldinian) : from ''edal-din-nian; single stone grave work, a tomb, a sarcaphagous. Cairn, cenotaph. ''dalnd (edaldin, dealdin, daldin): edal-din; stone-work, stone construction, stone-craft. dalsin (edalsdin, edalsin): edals-din; a stone edifice, a stone building, a stone façade. Any great stone-structure. Used of great stone structure of import. A collasal structure. dar frm FA:NN: () : defensive point, fort, defendable point, castle. dar ''() : old. ''darn (irdan, arnd) : from ardan, aged, vernerable, wise. Dearfiors pl nm (Diorfor, Diorfiors) : Do^rfo^+. del (edil, diel) : Of the Svarthalfaror or of the dwarfling, the du:er. deon (dion, dien) : “deep water”, A deep sound or near sea-shore a deep pool of water. A deep lake or pool. A large inland sea or sound. A deep place. A mountain lake. der ''{dakru-, deoir} DRK: root; plc nmel; nm el; (dermo, djermo, dermos, dagerus, dergum, dagras) : Related specifically to the word in Svalca Drak dagerus which means literally "teardrop". In this case the word means "tear drop shaped" or something, usually speaking of land formations, that is enclosed by a roughly tear drop shape. Normally this is used in reference to water being enclosed by land and issuing into another body, but it is used on land formation as well but mainly in the interior dialects of the Herturmon-Leerlan as its source is from the coastal country Dragons, that is the speech called Svacalnrial, Svalncrialnto~s. Tear drop shaped; spear-head shaped, spear-head. The functional part or dangerous part of and object or body. In names a per who has warrior strength or skills, the “spear-point”. 'derg' (derc) : soil. Dirt, trid, Immorfla*sç. 'derg' (dierg, dirg, dirc) : forest or swamp rot. The rot and decay in the wooded moist areas that brings on sickness and decay. 'derge' (dierga) : Infection or sickness. Malady. Illness. 'dermer' (dremri) : The tear shaped lake. 'déumduim' (diumdeum) : domain, land, country, house, district, place of living, home. 'di-adanil-iatin' {ÍD dainal-a/itini} branch of a river} adnila iaitin) : branch of a river Dias 'dimgi' {IZMIGÊI pt 3 ismigê 101: entschlief (einschlief), einschlief (entschlief) / fell asleep} (ziimegi) : from ''ziam-egi, fall asleep, fall into slumber. To make sleep, to force sleep. To drug. A drug that causes sleppiness. din (duin, uldin*) from ''iudin; grey-stone, stone suitable for tombs or grave architechture, grave architechture. Grave stone. Tomb stones or rocks used in creating a tomb, often these are sanctified by ritual. Granite stone. Any grey stone. Stone-grey. Stone. Made of stone, made of granite. ''dion (dina, diaun, dian) : from ziaundina; outer, periphery, border, march or mark land. dior (dir, idtria, idtiri, diri) : A great tower or gate. The tower of a dragon king. One of several elder towers held by the Elder races. Related to +énisc~ dor, Kells tir, and Spra:c~é to^r. dium (diom, diam) : from ziam, domain, land under the rule. diuman {ÍD mun-a} river?} (di-umn-a) : river. dra% dirra%, drira%) : from dior-a%, “table-gate”. A structure acting like or in actuality a gate or door before or after or upon the center of a flat plan. Normally used of the end of a pass or natural feature a stone bottomed plain. draz (daraz, daras, dras, drals SPR: dras) : late, from drazaln; fort, stronghold, strongpoint, defendable place. Place affirming stout-heartedness. A place of martial or defending inspiration. A highly defendable place. drazaln {DÎRZLAN aj acc dîrstlan 117':' harten, beharrlichen / persistent, firm} (idzraln, idizraln, idrazaln, drazialn) : firm, hearty, persistant, fortitude. dreus pr nm el (dereaus, dreaus) : from ''der-eaus, “spear-unwetted”, used derogatorily of Nuinca warriors until the late period of the Nine Kingdoms when it was used of warrior diplomats, those who could set at hall fires and work out treaties with the Heru:n. ''eacrit {garkîtê mustard} (agkrtie) : mustard. eal- ''pr nm el, pr nm (earl, earldo^r, jarldor, jardor, ardor, arldor) : wise, old, wizened. ''eanau {wanwê "death" (act of dying, not death as a state or abstract) (WAN) } (awwne) : "death" (act of dying, not death as a state or abstract). éasin {sen- old 43 sean} (esn, esna) : old. eaus ''{seuæ- to take liquid 255 sú} (eaeau, us) : To take liquid, to make not dry; re-hydrate. To drink water. To need water. Dry. Arid and needful of water/moisture. ''ebdi {ped "slope, slant down".} epith, ebith) : slope, slanted, doward, downward slant. A cave entrance going under a mountain. ebe (ibe) : to waste, misuse, to bruise. Used in words dealing wwith misuse or abuse of things, it denotres waste or lack or thrift or economy. ebecec (bece, béca) : abuse, damage. To handle hard. To handle without care. To be sloppy. To be without concern. ebenos '{besnô' "husband" (BES (BER) ) } (ebnso) : husband. eberac {berecá "wild" } (eberac) : wild, from an earlier word for wild men, the Sons of Wvodtðáin, or Os-men. Related to ebir. eberc' {ber''e'kâ''' "wild" (BERÉK) } eberc) : wild. Furious. Without Sinngéb. lost. Bewildered. Without guidance. Without a divine/manna lead path. '''''eberc' {b'rekta'- "break out suddenly" (BERÉK} rebcat, ribiceat, eberk) : to break out suddenly. To free ones self from containment, enslavement, confinement. eberiaþ' {b'rethâ' "beech-mast" (BERÉTH) } rebaþ, eberth) : beech-mast. Any pillar, mast, truck, or like architechtural or nautical beam made of the great Shore Beech. The great shore beech. ebes {bessê "wife" (BES) } (ebes) : wife ebesron {bernô "man" (BES) } ebnro, ebnor, enbsor, eborn, ebsron) : Ósbéôrn or Narling. ebesu {bau-še, word, command, matter } (absue) : word, command, matter. An important or memorable statement, declaration etc. ebésuþ {*} () : a commitment, troth, pleadge. ébeþ {bessé "wife" } (ebse) : wife, bride, betrothed ebeþas {bestâ "matrimony" (BES) } (ebtsa) : matrimony ebiar {beria "to dare"} (ebira) : to dare. To take a chance. Reasoned recklessness. Related to ebir. ebimai (ebima, ebimia, biem, biema) : suround, encompass. ebinor {bernó "man" } (ebnro) : man, from ebiraþ. ebinoþ {''besnó "husband" bridegroom"} (ebnso) : husband, bridegroom, ''ebir {ber "valiant} (ebr) : valiant. Possibly related to words for Mannish-Egbeard folk. ebir ''{ber "valiant} (ebr, erb, ebir) : valiant. ''ebiraþ {beria "to dare"} (ebira) : to dare. One who takes foolish chances, a gambler, a man. Source for ebir. ebirj' {b''e'rja'''- "to dare" (BER) } (ebraj, ebri, ) : to dare, to compel. 'ébis {bes "wed" } (ebs) : wed, wedded ebisor' {berô' "valiant man, warrior"'' (BER), "man" ''(BES) } (ebor, ebir, ebis) : vassal warrior, soldiers. Servents or agents. ebor {beró "valiant man, warrior "man} (ebor) : a late combination of ebir & ebinor when the two related words were combined. Used often as a poetic epithet of mannish-dragons, or men who served the drak, or the fänn. ebor {berô "valiant man, warrior"'' (BER), "man" ''(BES) } ebor) : A hrling warrior, mercenary from Nar. An Egbeard or dwarvish warrior. ebrec' {ber''e'kâ''' "wild" (BERÉK)} eberk) : wild. Used of bracken, overgrown fields, thorn fields, thick brush, hriz. Wilderness, overgrown lands once fertile or tended. Wildlands. '''''ebrekat {b'rekta- "break out suddenly" (BERÉK) } eberk) : to burst. Burst. Shattered by force or impact. ebril (ebriscliath, ebris) : ebe - ibrisgilan - riclaith, “wasted mount loft”; a lofty or high cave which was occupied but has been abandoned. ebrindacremne {BRENDJAKÊRMENEN acc brendekermnen 105: schwanger / pregnant (expectant)} (brendcremne, brendicrem) : Pregnant. With child. To be pregnant. ebron {bernô "man" (BES) } ebsi) : man, human, ósbéôrn. ebru '{beurô' "follower, vassal" (BEW) } (ebru) : follower, vassal, servant.'' '' ebruinig {BREWÎNGI av brewingi 35: förderlich / promoting} (ebruing) : promoting, to make prominent, to support into place, to make important, to make more responsible. ebrundsi '' {BRENDUS aj brendekermnen 105 VM: schwer /heavy} (brunds, breneds, breneth, brenth) : heavy, weighted, great weight. ''ebrunim {BREWINIMAÎ ps 1 pl brewinnimai 31: fördern / promote, back up} (beruinma) : to promote, to support, to put into a higher place, to give a reward. ebruo {beuró "follower, vassal"} (ebruo) : follower, vassel. Related to ebor. Very late word from the ebiraþ family. ebuar ''(ebruar, ebru, brui, ebrui) : to win, to survive. ''ebuarsnan {EBWARÊSNAN acc epwarîsnan 117: Überwinden, Sieg / victory epwarrîsnan 55} (beursnan) : victory, triumph. To achieve adulation and praise and the glory or tribute by defeating an enemy. ebuartui'' {EBWARÊTWEÎ'' epwarîsnan 117 drv: siegen, überwinden / overcome} (ebuiarietuie, ebuartui, epuiarsian) : to overcome, to win, to achieve victory. To defeat. eburéo' {beurô' "follower, vassal" (BEW) } ebw, ebruo, ebureor) : follower, vassal, personal servent or vassal, not a hireling, hearth companion. Elf lords of Herturmon-Leerlam. ebuþ {besû "husband and wife, married pair" (BES, LEP/LEPEN/LEPEK) } (ebus) : root word for words of marriage and marriage relationships, meaning the bounded pair, the chosen pair, combined houses. ébuþ {besú "married pair" } (ebus) : a married pair, married, coupled ec {} () : a bird, avis, bird-like, of birds. ecalhiac {pel- hide, skin 32 cailleach} (epl, eacliaehc) : hide, skin, leather, covering. ecberez {KÊRBERZÊ Kerberse E 614: Strauchbirke / shrubby birch Betula nana) } (ekbrreez) : ''Betula nana (Dwarf Birch) It is a shrub growing to 1-1.2 m high. The bark is non-peeling and shiny red-copper colored.[1] The leaves are rounded, 6-20 mm diameter, with a bluntly toothed margin. They become red in the autumn. The fruiting catkins are erect, 5-15 mm long and 4-10 mm broad. It is native to arctic and cool temperate regions; it is usually found only growing in mountains above 300 m, up to 835 m. ''eccidir ''{kerd- craft 240 ceird kerd- heart 14 , 87 croí, creid} (ekdr) : heart. Craft, the ability to form work adapt materials tools and knowledge as lead by the inner self, the core, the heart. ''eccri ''{kerk- chicken 323 cearc} (ekkr) : chicken ''ecelmund ''() : hidden fortress. To defend or protect through concealment. ''ecemelþ {KÊLMS Kelmis E 474: Mütze / cap (hat) } (ekmls) : cap, hat. eceul {kel- to prick 125 colg} (ocjil) : to prick. eceuln {kelun ("kelu-n") ''"river" (KEL''} keuln, acalan, acaln) : river. Also an ancient name for the sacred Sossma Href. eci' '{IK Eg BPT: wenn / if.} (ci, ic, eg, ge) : when, if. A word that represents possibility and relationship. éciel {kel- to cover, conceal 355 ceil} (ekl, ecil) : to cover, to conceal. A disguise. ecil ''{kell} or kla, meaning "to shout, resound, instruct, make clear",} ecal, acal, elac, lac) : a shout, to shout, resound, clarion. To instruct or order. To give clear instruction or directions. A law spoken aloud to each city, village etc. affected by the spoken law. A lawspeaker, itenerate judge. ''ecjaln ''{KELJAN n Kelian E 422: Speer / lance } ekjlna, ekjaln, eccelanj) : spear, lance. ''eclarnc {KELARÂNKÂ Keleranco E 303: Runge / stanchion of cart's rail side } (ekalarkna) : stanchion, upright pole, post, or support, vertical bars. framework eclec {cyelec "swift, agile" } eclésé) : swift, agile, quick. Dexterous. ecleuþ {KELAWEZÎS Kellewesze MBS: Kutscher (Wagentreiber), Wagentreiber / carter } (ekalewizs) : carter. ecli {cel "go, run (especially of water)"} (ecil) : swift running, to move swiftly on a course. Used especially of water courses such as mountain streams. Related to ''eclec. ''ecmrensi {KÊRMENENISKAN aj acc sg kêrmeneniskan 77: fleischliches, leibliches, körperliches / bodily, carnal KÊRMENENISKAN av kêrmeneniskan 77: fleischlich, körperlich, leiblich / bodily, carnally KÊRMENISKÂ nom sg f Kêrmeniskai 75: fleischliche, {körperliche, leibliche / bodily, carnal, KÊRMENS kêrmens 73: Leib, Körper / body } (ekmrnenesi) : flesh, fleshy, body, life, corporeal, corpse, of the copreal body, carnal, bodily. ecpreþi {KÊRPETIS f Kerpetis E 72: Schädel / skull } ecprtesi, ecpretsi) : skull. ecrand ''{KÊRDÂ kêrdan 97 VM: Zeit / time KÊRDAN acc kêrdan 97: Zeit / time } (ekrd) : time ''ecriar {KÊRKÂ Kerko E 758: Taucher (Vogel) / diver (bird) } () : diver/diving bird, diving. From ''ec-xritar. ''ecsil {KÊLKÎS kelkis II 13: Kelch / goblet (chalice) KÊLKS kelks 75: Kelch / goblet (chalice) } (ekklsi) : goblet, chalice. ecsir {kers- to run 34 carr} (eksr) : to run, run, move swiftly, swift movement. écu {Keu-} " is the ancient Indo-European root for "bent / hollow" } (eku) : bent. hollow. ecuil {celu "flow out swiftly} () : flow swiftly out. Related to eclec. edal (edil, ediel) : effort, work, labor. edalnts {DÊLÂNTS pc ps ac dîlants 87: Arbeitende / labourer dîlants 89} dialnts, idalnts, dielaints, dielianth) : A worker, a laborer. One who labors. One who is taxed by labor. edalpagtni {DÊLAPAGAPTIN acc f dijlapagaptin 93: Werkzeug, Instrument / instrument} idilpagpatni, dalpagapatni : instrament or tool. A tool of complexity that requires skill to use. A device. edals {DÊLAS gen sg dîlas 89: Arbeit, Werkes / labour DÊLAN > Dêlas acc sg Dîlan 79 DÊLAN > Dêlas gen pl ''dijlan 125 DÊLANS > Dêlas ''acc pl dîlans 33 dîlans 69 dîlins 67} idals, dials) : Work or labor. That which requires physical effort. That which causes one exaustion. edaltui {DÊLÂTWEÎ dîlants 87 VM: arbeiten / work Dîlinai > DÊLINÂ Dîlnikans > DÊLINÎKANS} dealtui, dialnts) : to work, to labor, to produce effort. To craft. edea (idi, idia, déa) : of the, from, coming from, this word relates two objects person or things to each of usually denoting that one is a subordinate or portion of the other in some way. It is the source of the +énisc~ dae and the Spra:c~é da:. eder (idri, itir) : poison, poisonous. Of poison. edergi {DÊRGÊI ps 3 dergê 37: mißachtet, haßt / despises, hates} (dierg, ederg, driegi, drieg) : to hate, to despise. Hated despised. Spite. One who despises or hates. ederguns {DÊRGÊWUNS > Dêrgêi pc pt ac dergêuns 103 DÊRGTWEÎ erdêrkts 115 VM: besudeln, vergiften / soil, profane, poison} (dergi) : profane, poison, filth, rot, decay, puss. edibacni {DEBÎKAN acc debîkan 75: große / big, large} (deibcna, diebcan, idibecon, dibac, debac, deba) : big, large, voluminous, deep. edil {DELI Delli 85: etliche, einige / several} (edlil, diel) : several, many. More than three. Seven. Dwarfling ancestors. one divided. edilcs {DELÎKS Dellijcks 39: Teil / part Dellijks 41 Dellîks 45 DELÎKANS > Delîks acc pl dellîkans} deilcs, dielx, dlieccas) : part. A part. A portion. edilias {DELIJAÎS ip 2 sg dellieis 87: teile / divide} edlilis, edlies, dielijas, dlegas, dliegias) : divide. To divide, to be divided, division. edilna {DÊLINÂ ps 3 Dîlinai 61: wirkt (aus), ruft hervor / makes (causes)} (dielinai, dleinai, dlienai) : to make happen, to cause, the event which causes other events, a pivitol act or event which decides other things. One who is empowered to change or make things happen. A craftsman. edilncians {DÊLINÎKANS acc pl Dîlnikans 95: Arbeiter / workers (deilncians, dielncians, idilncians) : a worker, one who works or labors, an unskilled laborer. edlintui {DÊLÎNTWEÎ Dîlinai 61 VM: einwirken, auswirken / make (cause)} (dielntui, idelntui) : to cause, to make happen, to cause to change. One who shapes. A craftsperson. An artisan. Used of creation related dieties. ediltui {DELÎTWEÎ dellieis 87 VM: teilen / divide} (dieltui, ideltui) : to divide, to part, to make into parts. edol (etol): to go, to leave, to take their leave. edramþ {dearmad} (edra’amd) : forgot, lapse, mistake edregtui {DÊRGÊTWEÎ dergê 37 VM: mißachten, hassen / despise, hate} ederg, driegietuie, driegietui, driegiet, dreget, dregt) : hate, despise. Lothing. efi (agjrna, agjarn, agiarn, giaran, garian, agrian) : A tree, a tall plant. A plant that growes in high places. gril (agrinrialol, agrinrilol, agrinol, agrinl, agriln, griln) : agrin-ria-lol; “fort-of the royal-outsider”, the “foreign king’s fort”; an outsider’s fortification, an enemy fort, a rival’s fort, usually used of an old abandoned fort, defensive point, watch tower or camp. gros [SVNC: (''gocrox, gors, gorx)] : from goc-rox, “”; A great carriage or cart. A large embellished carriage, the carriage of a noble or king. ''gu’um {ugu "not-, un-, in-"'' (UGU/UMU)'' } (gu, mu) : not, un-, without, negation, used generally like a refix negating or counterveilling a quantity or quality, see gum-''. 'gum-''' {ugu "not-, un-, in-"'' (UGU/UMU)'' } gu) : prefix, not-, un-, in-. hacrasa {'khrassê "precipice" (KHARÁS) } (hkrasa, hacrasa) : precipice, height. Pennical. '''''halc {chal "uplift" } (hcla) : uplift, uplifting, to cause to move upward, to raise. To lift. To rise. halcan {chalná "noble, exalted" } (hclaan) : noble exhaulted. halctarion {chalatirnó "fish-watcher } (hclatarion) : fish-watcher. A position of a servent of a noble house of the drak who was a person who watched for schools of fish and whales for the great whale/fish hunts that were once part of the life of the north sea. A ceremonial position givnw to older clerics who are no longer able to keep all there ritual tasks at hand, it is an honorific title. hám > SPRC-SVNC: (SVNC: heam, héam, xéam, >SPR: häm) : from xéam (variant of xiam); A place that is habitually visited, well known, common knowledge. A comfortable place. A place that is like or as good as home. A place that brings serenity or calm. A serene place. harb ''{bhar- point, bristle 310 barr} harb, hibra, hibar, hrab) : point, bristle, needle, thorn. Slender thorns. A spear. ''hav {bha} meaning "shine / bright" } (hab) : shine / bright. Used as a prefix to denote illunimnation or radiance. havaj {phaja "spirit" (PM:352, MR:349) } (hpjaa) : spirit, essence. Havajanor {Phaj-anâro "radiant sun" (= masc. name Fëanor, later reinterpreted as "Spirit of Fire")'' (PHAY)'' } hapajanor) : radiant sun, spirit of fire. A smith god related to or the same as Vjellinðor, or Velanor, and numerous other a names. havlas ''{phálas "foam" } (hplasa) : foam ''hecieles {chielesé "glass"} (hceieles, xelles) : glass. hei (SVNC: xe, xei, xej, haj, hej) : from ce; A promiant point, a high point that allows observation, an apex, promatory. heing (xieninc, xienc, hienc) : from xian-ion-ce, “unique child sharp”; An isolated unique geographjic feature, usually used of hills or rises where it is separated from a ridge or range of hills or heights. helv {bhel-} "to shine, glitter; white" } (hble) : to shine, glitter; white. Related to hav. heoc ''(heiocu, heioc) : from: hei-ocu, “separated ox”; A lone animal, a rogue animal. To describe human renegades. Used to described a geographic feature that looks. ''her () : from xirós, ''Meaning destroyed, ruined empty, denuded, depopulated, laid to waste, waste. 'hertur' () : 'her-tur, from xirós-tur, A devestated land under the ward of a tower or towers, Usually a march land that has been subjected to the depravations of raiding or war that is then populated with the construction of protective towers. Occasionally used of an old abandoned or destroyed tower left as waste. Captured land, occupied land, land taken from the enemy. ''heuaþ'' {ghu-to-} (the invoked one), } (hgtuo) : the invoked one ''hevern'' {'''ph''eren''' "beech" (BERÉTH) } (hprene) : beech '''''hevloþ {bhlewos} meaning 'yellow'} (hbelows) : yellow. Illumination. Yellow light of a condle. Sunset yellow. hevrid ''{bherdh- to cut 68 bord} (hbrehd) : - to cut, cleaving. A sword. ''hexu {gheu-} (to call, invoke). } (hgue) : to call, invoke. To make a mark, to mention, to score, to place. hiasil {shal "screen, hide (from light) } (hsla) : screen, hide (from light). Shelter from light. A tent or canopy. Realted to ''hisal. ''hiciþau {'khithwa "grey" (KHIS/KHITH) } () : grey, hoary, grayish, muddied, dirty. Off white, a faded or dirty color; a rich natural color. '''''hiciþem {khithme "fog"'' (KHIS/KHITH)'' } () : vapor, fog, mist, cloud; dust; a substance obscuring vision or sight. hiciþþi {KHIS/KHITH} (hksi): mist, muddled, obscure, colorless, fuzzy view, obscured, un-focused, hard to see. hierb (igeniwgnsi) : friendly. iginsi ''{GINÊ nom sg m ginnis 113 drv: Freund / friend {GINÊS nom pl m ginnis 113: Freunde / friends {GINÎTÎ voc sg m gnigethe MBS: Freund / friend}} {GINÎS gingis MBS: Freund / friend } ignsi) : friend. ''iginxina {GINISKAN acc sg f ginniskan 125: Freundschaft / friendship} (iginksna) : friendship, accord, alliance. igjal '{gilja' "star"'' (GIL)'' } ijal, ial) : star. igjaln ''{GILJAN acc sg f gillin 101: tiefe / deep} (igjlna) : deep. ''igshrugien {(GIŠ)šur-(g)i/e(ni)}, weapon} igshrugien) : weapon, originally a pruning device its meaning came to mean weapon. igsi (igish) : fruit, vines, planted foodstuff. Agriculture or gardening. iguir ''{GHWER} "beast} ixuir) : beast ''igushdiel {(GIŠ)ul-di/e} ('terraced?') vineyard} (igushdlei) : terraced vineyard. A vineyard. Terracing used in fieldwork. ikkur iqucur, iccur) : Supposition of a future occurrence. To prophesize. To consider the future. To design the future. To designate. A place or thing which has aspects or characteristics which can be supposed to happen by some history or past activity, a trend, a pattern, a projection. ikor {ik, ku^râ} (icor) : eci-ð-ucra; potential, possible, eventual. Planned, devised, invisioned. ilaþin {lindâ (2) "sweet-sounding"'' (SLIN)'' } (ildna) : sweet sounding. Singing. A chorus of joy. A familiar sound. ilax {ligâ "fine thread, spider filament" (SLIG) } (ilag) : fine thread. Spider filament. Silk. Ildannaþ {Lindân-d "musical land" (> Lindon) name of Ossiriand because of water and birds (LIN2). ''However, Tolkien later reconstructed the primitive form of the name Lindon as '''Lindânâ' and explained the name as referring to the Lindarin (Telerin) Green-elves that settled there (WJ:385).} (Ildnnad) : Herturmon after the 2nd Drakald, but also the ancient homelands of the Laudraseina. later used as a poetic utopian place. iliar (liar, libar) : a record, book, inscription. A record book. ilibor (ilbor, ilborch, liborch, liborg, libor) : A book, the writings of someone, the collected writings of a person. iligi (ielgu, ielgi) : length. illa () : from illó; The largest or most promiant. illi () : “built by”, “created by”, “formed by”, generally used between a noun and a proper noun. illó () : to thicken, to become larger, to become less fluid, to harden. ilm lim) : shed, hayloft, a building for storage. A place of collection or storage. ilngui {liñwi "fish" (LIW) } (ilngui) : fish Ilþan {lindâ (1) "Linda" (Quenya pl. Lindar), what the Teleri called themselves (PM:380). ''Primitive pl. '''Lindâi' (WJ:378) or Lindai (WJ:385)} (ildna) : The formative Fänn folk the Laudraseina, the sweet-voiced. ilþav {libda "soap"'' (LIB2)'' } (ildba) : soap ilxuin {linkwi "wet"(LINKWI is the head of an entry in the ''Etymologies, but it seems to be a complete word and not just a "stem")} (ilkniw) : wet. Use of land that is saturated with water, such as marshlands, low lands, moist spongy ground. 'im' () : see related: ''imal & iminsui; A container. To hold. To cup ones hands into a bowl. Bowl, cup, vessel to hold water. Used of stone pools formed in a stream or similar setting of continuous or intermeditant stream flow. imal' {julmâ' "drinking-vessel" (WJ:416)} (ujmla) : drinking vessal imblaþ (imblath, emblath, imbald, imblad) : from im-''blaþ''; An intermeditant wetland, usually seasonal and often fed by one or more small streams. A temporary wet land made by flooding. A flood plain that retains brakish pools when the flood waters have receeded. imincs' {MINIKS' mynix E 511':' Gerber / tanner (currier)} () : tanner (currier) iminsui' {MÎNSÂWÊ' Mynsowe E 364':' Schüssel / basin} () : basin imnaitui {MINÎTWEÎ menentwey I 5':' erwähnen / mention} () : mention imnasin {MINÎSNAN acc 'minisnan' II 15':' Erwähnung / mentioning} () : mentioning imnitimai {MÊNTIJMAÎ ps 1 pl 'mêntimai' 29':' lügen / lie (tell lies)} () : imuncs' {MINKUS' mynkus Gr': '''Mönch / monk} () : mu:nkar, aesthetic, hermit; exile in the wilderness ing 'Iniar' (Injar) : the Nar Folk. 'injó-''' {gno-} To know. Old English cnawan, to know: KNOW. Old English cunnan, to know, to know how to, be able tö CAN1, CUNNING. Latin cognoscere, to get to know, get acquainted with: NOTICE, COGNITION, RECOGNIZE. Latin ignorare, not to know, to disregard: IGNORANCE, IGNORE. Latin nobilis, knowable, known, famous, noble: NOBLE. Latin narrare, to tell, relate: NARRATE.} nkwo, acin) : To know. to know how to, be able to. to get to know, get acquainted with. not to know, to disregard. knowable, known, famous, noble. ion ''{oi-no- one 84 aon} (ion) : one. Single. Without compare, unique. ''ior {wî-ro- man 4 fear} (iwor, iuor) : fear of the Ós. Ós terror. Men as enemies. ipar' '{PIRÂ Prio E 414: Abwehrumfriedigung / defence fencing} (pirai, ipria, ipro, iprio) : defensive fencing or wall. ipe ''{pi/e, under } (ipe) : under ''ipenei {pi/eni/e, from under} (ipneei) : from under ipeusa () : from Ripeusa; home, homeland, ancesteral lands. ipramsi' '{PIRMAS ord nom sg m Pirmas I 5: erste / first} (pirams, iprams, ipramsi, iprimas) : first. iprazdu {PIRZDAU prp ''pirsdau 63: vor / before; in front of, against (at, in front of)} (priza, pritha, ptrithau, iprath, prith) : before, in front, against, at, in front of. 'ipri' (pari, pria) : One, a finger. A stick. 'iprizdlangsint' {PIRZDLANGSTAN n Perstlanstan E 215: Fensterladen / shutter} (prithancsan, ) : a shutter. A door that goes over another opening or the like. ''ipuseshé {piS-uše, joy} (ipuseshe) : joy ipusishin {piS-ušini, joyful} (ipusishin) : joyful iqraur ''{qi(u)ra, earth } (iqrua) : ''iqu ico) : if, when, what if. A suppositional or relational root. irac {rîgâ'' (CE)'' "wreath, garland" (PM:347) } (irag) : wreath, garland, decorated, embellished iram {rimbâ "frequent, numerous" (RIM) } (irbma) : frequent, numerous. Repetitive, patterned. iran (oron) : arch, cross bean, portal. '''''ornd {rondô (CE) ''"a vaulted or arched roof, as seen from below (and usually not visible from outside)", "a (large) hall or chamber so roofed" ''(WJ:414); "cavern" (Letters:282) } (ordon) : vault, interior roof, ceiling. Heaven. The sky. oroc {rokkô "horse" (Letters:282, 382) } (orok) : horse, mount. Lesser dragons. Used of area’s under the influence or control of dragons. óron {rono "arch over, roof in"} (oron) : arch over, roof in. A dome. A hollow mound. óronó {ronió "chaser" = hound of chase} orion) : chaser, chasing. Legendary “hound of the chase”. Wolves. Wargs. To chase, pursue. óroþ {roc "horse; "the dark Rider upon his wild horse", Wohd, Odinn} (ork) : the dark rider. The rider upon his wild horse. Vwódtðáin. ôrsés {rossé "dew, spray" } (orses) : dew, spray, mist. A light coat of water. Condensation. Archaic/Poetic, “radient drops”. ortó {rot- (also s-rot) "delve underground, excavate, tunnel" (PM:365); cf. groto (q.v.) and CE'' rotâ''' (also grotâ) "excavation, underground dwelling" (WJ:414) } rsto, risto, rgto’o, rigto, orat, ograt) : excavation, cave, underground dwelling. Layer. A chief elder dragons stead or palace. 'órxoþ {roccó "horse"} (orco) : horse, horses, of horses. os {so"he"} (os) : he, male, male proginator ósoþ {ostó "fortress, stronghold"} (soot) : fortress, stronghold. Made as of bone or horn. oþ {soto "shelter, protect, defend"} (osot) : shelter, protect, defend. Fort, defense. Related to os. óþþa (oþi, oþ, óþa) : Related to and probably derived from oþ, being the leader, commander holder of the oþ. Lord, leader, chief, chieftain. óua {wô, prefix wo- "together", a dual adverb "together", referring to the junction of two things, or groups, in a pair or whole. (WJ:361) ''The ''Etymologies likewise has wô, wo "together" (evidently PQ, since it yielded CE wa), but nothing is there said about this being exclusively dual.'' (WÔ)} (ow, ou) : together, combined, connected. To make into a whole or composite. 'ovri' {'pori''' "flour, meal" (POR)} (opir) : flour, meal. Grist. Powder. Obscured by dust or smoke. oxbal {golbá "branch"} (ogbl, ogbal) : branch. oxró {korkâ- gravel 291 siúcra} (okkro) : gravel, stoney, covered with little sharp rocks. A nuisance, annoyance, particularly with the state of travel or conditional of a path. Óxror {koro (primitive Quenya?) "Kôr"'' (KOR)} (Okor, Xror) : The ancient seat of the Angað, where Angôr ruled and after him his sons and Vi:n. Possibly Angand spoken of in the legends and tales of Vlóvéâr. 'pá' [SVNC: (pä)] : Probably from ancient Linghós or simply an early Indrasós word, it carried down through the ages. Its meaning little changed from “proper”, “original”, “authoritative”. The meaning also was transferred in later Svalncrialntós usage to mean, “royal”, “imperial”, “kingly”, of the highest authority, of the nijne kingdoms. See ''pæ'.'' ''pa-'' {ap-to take, reach} (pa) : to take, to reach, verbial prefix. ''pæ'' (pae, ape, apé) : proper, the orginal or source form. Used in classicfication of things to denote an original or source form of something in relation or comparisioon with some subsidiary or related form. Related to Spräçé pä. ''parnc'' (páranca, parnax, parnx, parnc) : pá-ranca; “original-tresure”; the original house, land, investiment, win, victory that established the power, authority etc. ''pasindami {ÂUŠPÂNDIMAÎ ps 1 pl auschpândimai 37: aneigen uns mit Gewalt / extort } (uapsnaidami, uapasindami) : extort, to pressure without viture. A thief of virture. The great Hwa*ð of thieves, stealers, and robbers. '''''pasir {APISARGS Apisorx E 772: Eisvogel / kingfisher, halcyon} (pasirasg, pasiroc) : kingfisher, halcyon pasu {APUS apus E 64: Brunnen / well (water well), APUS Apus E 64: Quelle / spring (water spring)} (pasu) : a spring, well. paþcan {APSTÂKTAN n Abstotten E 395: Deckel (groß) / lid (of a cask)} () : lid of a cask paþcel {APSTÂKLÊ Abstocle E 354: Deckel (Topfdeckel) / lid (of a pot)} (patskael, patskael, pa%cael, batscoel) : lid, usually a lid of a pot. paþic () : a lid, a covering, to cover, to put a lid or covering on. paurnsina ''{OP: EBWARÊSNAN acc epwarîsnan 117: Überwinden, Sieg / victory OP: EBWARÊTWEÎ epwarîsnan 117 drv: siegen, überwinden / overcome} (peawirnsna, peauirnsna, peaurnsina) : overcome. victory. To defeat overcome or overwelm ''pautia ''{APÊWÎTWÂ Apewitwo E 605: Weide (Strauchweide) / osier (willow)} (pauetiau, pauetiou) : willow, willow-osier. Something made of willow. ''pea {APÊ Ape E 62: Fluß / river } (pae) : river peang (curteiite, ucritite) : to err, an err, to be mistaken, mistaken, wrong, incorrect. ucruas {KÛRTÂ Korto E 698':' Gehege / enclosure (fencing).} (curtai, curta, ucrat, ucrait, cruath, cruas) : enclosure, courtyard, court, place of meeting, fenced in area, fence, fencing. ucruthi {KÛRSTWEÎ kurteiti 87 VM':' taub werden / grow deaf.} (curstuei, ucrustie, cruthi, cruth) : to gropw deaf, to be unable to hear. Deafness, silence. ucu’au {kukûwâ "dove" (KÛ); 'kûua' (CE for PQ *''kukûwâ?) "dove" ''(KÛ)} (ukukaw) : dove. uculraiþ {kul-uarši-, run (away), flee} (ukulrais) : run, flee, escape. Retreat. udar ''() : red. ''uen (uenas) : or. whether, either/or, showing variation or relationship. ug-''' {gû''' "not, un-, in-" (UGU/UMU), prefix gû- (prefix) "no, not"'' (GÛ)'' } gu’u, mu’u,) : not, no, negation, Prefix. ugel {gwel-}"to pierce; death".} (uglé) : to pierce, to puncture. To cause death by piercing, impalement, punctureing. A wound made by piercing, puncturing etc. Related to iegiel. uglas' {gwa-lassa', gwa-lassiê "collection of leaves, foliage" (Letters:282) } uglasas, wglassei, uiglases) : a collection of leaves, foliage. uglaþ {guldâ "red"'' (GUL)'' } (ugdla) : red. ugran {WĀRGAĪ > Wārgs dat sg f ''wargasmu 33 WĀRGĀI ''av ''wargu 69/ piktai, blogai/ nikni, slikti/ böse, übel, schlecht/ źle/ badly, maliciously wargu(seggīentins) 931 WĀRGAN ''n ''wargan 31/ blogis/ ļaunums/ Übel/ zło/ evil wargan 41 wargan 573 wargan 577 wargan 67 wargan 7914 wargan 7916 wargan 113 wargan I 11 wargan II 11 WĀRGAN > Wārgs acc sg wargan 35 wargan 51 wargan 63 wargan 89 wargan 123 WĀRGANS > Wārgs ''acc pl ''wargans 53 wargans 69 wargasmu > WĀRGAĪ WĀRGĒI ''ps 3 ''wargē 69/ skaudina/ sāpina, pāri dara/ peinigt, leid tut, leid ist/ martwi, bol sprawi/ gives pain, ails (gives pain) Wargien > WARJAN WĀRGS ''aj nom sg m ''wargs 79/ piktas, blogas/ nikns, ļauns, slikts/ böse, übel, schlecht/ zły/ bad, evil, malicious, vicious wargs 81 ''WĀRGTWEĪ wargs 79 VM/ vargti/ nīkt (mocīties, vārgt), trūkumu ciest/ darben/ nędzę znosić, męczyć się/ live in poverty, torment oneself } (awgria, awgrna, awgrnas, ugarnas, ugranas, uxran) : badly, maliciously; evil; gives pain, ails (gives pain); bad, evil, malicious; vicious wargs. live in poverty, torment oneself. Misery, hardship, reapacity, wolfishness, warg, criminal, monster, bad. ugufra {oug- cold 192 fuar} ufra) : cold uhirsh {hur-išhi, irrigator} hirsi, hirs, huirs, huis) : irrigator. The rain god. Rain manna. Rain deities. þünor. uiabgrar {ÂUBÎRGÂ Aubirgo E 347: Koch / cook } uiabgrar) : cook uiabgraruþi {ÂUBÎRGTWEI Aubirgo E 347 VM: kochen gar / cook} () : a cook. uiabiel ijiþin {ÂUBILÊJÎNTIS gen niaubillîntis 125: (nicht) sprechenden / (not) speaking } (uaibelijtnsi) : not speaking. To reamin silent. Mute. Without words or description. uiagai {wâjâ "envelope", especially of the Outer Sea or Air enfolding the world within the Ilurambar or world-walls (WAY, GEY)} augi, auj, egij, egji) : envelope, envelopment, shroud. Used often of the North Sea. Something which encompasses or covers all of another thing. A great fortresses outer walls. uiagiar {wa3râ "soiled, dirty" (WA3)} augji) : soiled, dirty. Filth. The interior of a an animals nest with bones and filth and waste. An dwéôrg bok. A swamp filled with black manna. uiagsun {AÛGINUNS pc pt ac auginnons 69: erzogen / brought up (reared) } (uaigunsn) : brought, reaered, raised, engendered. uiai (ui’a) : shoe, sock, foot covering, of the feet. That which contacts the Trid and by this connection is a conduit of the force of the Sinngeb and the Immôrfla*sç. uiapal ''{ÂUPALÂ ps 3 aupallai 1076: findet / finds} (uaapal) : find, dicover, recover. ''uiapulis {ÂUPALUSÎS pc pt ac nom pl m aupallusis 117: gefunden / found (they who have found)} (uaapuliss) : found uinai ''{wanjâ "Vanya-elf", Quenya pl. Vanyar, the first clan of the Eldar (WJ:380). But in the Etymologies, Quenya vanya is said to come from banjâ (BAN), and in his last years Tolkien apparently returned to this ideä in PM:402, it is said that "of old" the name Vanyar was Banyai (evidently ancient Quenya for primitive *banjâi).} abin, abuin, abinia, abinia) : The eldest elves, the first born of the Fänn or the first generation of the Alfarôrn. ''uindin {'windi "blue-grey, pale blue or grey"'' (WIN/WIND) {'''windiâ' "pale blue" (It is uncertain whether Tolkien rejected this word or not.) (WIN/WIND) } (iwdni, iudin, iwn, iun, iwdn, iudin) : blue-grey, pale-blue, grey, pale-grey. ''uingin ''{wingê "foam, crest of wave, crest" (WIG) } (iwgne, iugin) : sea-foam, foam, crest of a wave, wave, crest. '''''uinuth (inud, iunud, inudas, uinath) : that of which it consists, the union of elements, a body of people or things, that which makes things up. Encompassing all. uior {wêro- true 134 fíor} (ewor) : true uipa {} () : discover. Something identified or discovered. uipaciam ''{ÂUPÂIKÊIMAÎ aupaickêmai 37: abspenstig machen / alienate (by luring away)} iupiaceam) : alienate, to lure away, to convince that one is not a part of something. ''uir {eur-i, lord, ruler} uiror) : lord, ruler. uisel {sâwel- sun súil} usli) : sun, solar uixó {gwiwo} (living). } (wgwio, uixó) : living ukia {KWÂI ps 1 sg quoi 69: will / want, wish KWÂI ps 3 quoi 47: will / wants, wishes} (wkia) : to will, to want, to wish. ukól {kukäl} B kokale 'wagon, chariot': *kwel-/ *kwol-} okakel, wkle, wklo) : wagon, cart, chariot, wheeled vehicle. ul- ''() : prefix denoting masculinity, secondary nature or position, kingship, service. ''ulaceþuinc ''{KLÂUSÊWENÎKI dat Klausîweniki 71: Beichtiger / confessor (priest) KLÂUSÊWÎNGIS m Klausîwings 73: Beichtiger / confessor (priest)} lkuaesiwgnsi) : a listener, a confessor, a confidant. A preiest, one who listens to ones confession. ''ulang {lungâ "heavy"'' (LUG1){'-m''' a plural ending'' (3O)'' } aulng, ulng) : heavy. ulaþrauin {(LÚ)taršu-a(ni/e)} human? (better, 'hero = darer')} (ulatshrauina) : Osbéorn, Amen (men, mannish races). Hero, darer. Killer, adventurer, murderer, plunderer, pillager, assassin. The word seems to have originally meant those Ósbéôrn who became Aménen - the mannish tribes, and were well thought of. But at the end of the Heruald men came to be equaited with cold killers as it was the high born who sought the Drak and Jöttin to destroy them either out of vengeance or as hired killers, thus ruining the relationship between these various énen. It was seen as part of the overall curse of the Ring that had befell the descendents of Vwódtðægn. ulatsrauþ {(LÚ)taršu-atuhi} manliness, courage, heroism} (ulatsrauutih) : heroism, courage, mannishness. Scourge. ulatumshé {(LÚ)taš-muše} prisoner} (ulatmshshue) : prisoner. One captured by a heru. Captive. “Man held” ulbar {(LÚ)bura} slave, servant} (ulubar) : slave/servant. uléau {welæ- wool 141 } (eueal) : wool. uleriel {(LÚ)ere/i-li} king} (ulreieil) : king. Male ruler. Husband of a queen. ulirriþ {(LÚ)ir-di} governor} (ulriid) : gonvenor, agent. Servent agent uliulsien {(LÚ)uel-isine} assembled people, assembly, militia} (uleuilisen) : assembled people, assembly, militia, muster. The call or horn call that gathers a village to the village center for a muster, news, alarm or alert. Ullé {Wolwê (CE) hypothetical early form of Olwë; Tolkien points out that this should rather have yielded Volwë in Telerin, so this reconstruction may be doubtful (PM:357) (owwle, ouule) : A famous of the elder Fänn of the Dóilkuin, Lord of Hilam Iutan (The Pale-Home, the White-Home). He was a friend to the Fänn kings of Niunca. ulnix {lugni "blue" (LUG2) } (ulngi) : blue. ulshéor {(LÚ)aše}, man} ulshea) : man, male. Second. Husband/Father. ultecian {luktiênê "enchantress" > Luthien, Lhúthien, Lúthien (LUK} (ultkeien) : ''enchantress, priestess '' umiel {julmê "drinking, carousal" (WJ:416) } (ujmle) : drinking, carousal. A hall. A tavern. unacaþ {nucotta "a stunted or ill-shapen þing (or person)" nuctá- "stunt } untca) : a stunted or ill-shapen thing (or person) uneat {kwentâ "tale" (KWET) } (wkneat, ucneat) : tale, story. unjan {'winjâ "evening" (WIN/WIND)] } (iwjna, iujna, iujan) : evening, dark-blue, black, shadowed, dark grey. Dusky, obscured. Hard to see, un-focused. '''''untan {winta- "fade" (WIN/WIND)]} (iwtna, iutna) : fade, faded, pale, washed out. Colorless, bleached out. Bleached. unux ''{nucu "stunted"} (unuc) : stunted. ''upaþien {(GUD)pah-i/ani/e} beef-cattle} ugapidahien) : beef-cattle. Animals kept as food. upeulanc {pu- to swell, blow 164 gallúnach} (upulanc, oppiluanc, opilanq, óppilanq) : related to ''oppilló, to swell with air, to blow up, to billow, to rise with air. Float. Bloat with gas. To rise on a flame. Embers. Leaves on the wind. Dust storm. ''upir {{por} B puwar 'fire': *pur-} opir, upr, upir) : fire. upir {Old Prussian kurpi, for shoe} (ukpri, ucpri, ucpir) : shoe. uqeni {quene "person" } (uqnee) : person uqeniad {quendiá "belonging to the kuhnti, to the people as a whole"} (uqneida) : belonging to the people as a whole. Nation UqeniÞ {quendí "Elves", quende "Kuhnte, "elf"} (uqneid) : Fänn, Fänn-folk, Fänn-kin uqeÞ {quet "speak" } (uqte) : speak uqidliné {qul-dini/e, uncultivated, wild, desolate} uqidline) : wild, desolate, uncultivated. Lost country. Abandoned country. Wild country. uqior {KWÂI ps 2 sg Quoi 99: willst / wantest, wishest } (uqio) : That thing most desired or sought. uqlé {quell "fade, fade away, wither", "faded/withered/dead one"} (uqle) : fade, fade away, wither, decay, dry out. faded/withered/dead one. Abandoned land or domiciles. Something abandoned and allowed to wither. uqnæÞ {quentá "tale" } (uqneat) : uqnerto {quentro "narrator" } (uqnerto, uqenort) : uquelþ {quelett- "corpse"} (uqeuelt) : corpse. Ruin. Debris of ruin, signs of ruin. The reminants of the past. A brideð. uquinac {quingá "bow" } (uqniag) : bow uquiÞ {que "say, spæc" } (uqe) : ura ''{ar-i, from ar-u-, give} ira, rau, ura) : give. A gift. A miracle. A bright gift, sunlight. That which makes things grow. ''uraj {wayrá "soiled, dirty"} (aurja) : soiled, dirty, filthy. Unclean. Fouled or defiled. uras {russâ (CE) ''?"red" ''(PM:366, cf. 353) } (uras) : red, russet. Woodland red and red-browns. Used of the cloth used by the Urcias folk. urcias {ruskâ "brown" (RUSKÂ is the head of an entry in the ''Etymologies, but it seems to be a complete word and not just a "stem")} urikisa, urkas) : brown, umbers of the wood. A name given to certain tribes of the Elfling or Fännisç Sev clans. Used in Fännisç and later Fännisç related tongues such as Démü$ & Kells to speak of the folk of the so called “Brown Sev.” 'urcrai' {KURKÂ'' Curcho DK VM':' Garbe / corn sheaf} (cuurkai, curcai, ucraci, urxrai, uxrai) : corn sheaf, sheaf, corn. urcruath {KÛRTÂ Korto E 698':' Einfriedung / barrier.} (curta, curtai, cruat, crath, cuirth, ucrat, urcrath) : barrier, blockade. urdian {rundâ "rough piece of wood" (RUD)} urdan, urd, urdina) : rough piece of wood. A beam that is not dressed. A fine piece of wood that has not been dressed or carved into its ultimate end piece. urégand {GRAÛDENES nom pl Grauden DIA VM: Wald (alt und dicht) / forest (old and dense)} (rguaedens, rguaedn, rugeadens, rugeadin, rugéand, uregand) : forest (old and dense), a term used of the Forrest’s wooded areas in literature and in proper documents. usé {Sue, lake (probably better, 'water-hole')} (use) : water hole, intermittent well. A seasonal well or watering place. A place or person that can be counted on sometimes to provide a need but not constantly. usénish {Su-iniše, 'water-availability'} (usnishie) : 'water-availability' usénishin {Sui-nišini, well-provided with lakes} (usnishiin) : well-provided with lakes ush-'' {š-u-, set up, institute, order, create, found} (ush) : set up, institute, order, create, found. A prefix that denotes creation, foundation, intiation. ''ushai {šu-ia-, inimical } (ushai) : being adverse often by reason of hostility or malevolence. having the disposition of an enemy. reflecting or indicating hostility ushaidui {suid-u-, throw out, throw back (enemy)} (usdiu) : throw out, throw back (enemy). A victory. ushcir {šuku-ri, summoned, invited} (ushukir) : summoned, invited. Royal audienace. ushic {šuki, as?, than?} (ushik) : as, than ushié {š-uhi/e, arrangement, order} (ushihe) : arrangement, order ushiel {šul-i/e, uncultivated, unworked, fallow} (ushile) : uncultivated, unworked, fallow. Waste or wilderness. Land reclaimed by nature. ushin ''{šu-ini, everything, complete} (ushni) : everything, complete ''ushin {šus-ini, single} (ushini) : single ushiris ''{šur-ishi, horse-stable?} (ushirhsi) : horse-stable ''usis {susi/e, kind of chapel } (usise) : chapel, holy grotto uslánejan {GULSENJAN acc Gulsennien 105: Schmerz / pain} (ugslneajn) : pain usulxi {sulu-šti-, bow deeply} (usultshi) : bow deeply. Honorary gestures or rituals that show deference to a person or positioin. uþléui {GULTWEÎ Gulsennin 105 VM: schmerzen, weh tun / ache (hurt)} (ugtlewi) : hurt ache, soreness, sore. uþþux {suT/du-qu-, tear off, separate, rip loose } (usdtquu) : tear off, separate, rip loose. A rebellion which is violent and permanent. utir {{wert-} `turn'} eutir, utir) : turn, to turn, to manover, utretui' {TURÊTWEÎ' turrîtwei 277':' haben, betitzen} () : to have. ux-'' {suc "drink" } (usc) : drink. As a prefix denotes ingestion or liquidity ''uxam {sucmá "drincing-vessel". } (usmca) : dinking vessal, cup. Great vessal of drinking. Holy vessal for liquids. uxbliþ {GÛLBÎS Gulbis E 717: Schwan / swan } (ugblsi) : swan uxdla {kuldâ (1) "hollow" (WJ:414), (2) "red" (KUL) } (ukdla) : hollow uxendi {kwende (PQ and CE), pl. kwendî'' (WJ:360, 409; "kwendi" in WJ:393 would seem to be an error) "Quendi, Elves", probably first used in the plural for all the first Elves: "people, the people of the Elves". ''(WJ:360; this obsoletes the earlier reconstruction '''kwenedê ''in the Etymologies, ''stem KWEN(ED).) } (wkneed, ucened, wknede, ucende) : Fänn, Çliaven, and later to a degree used as ukhiand in Spräçé to mean also Kells and Sitlik. ''uxeniad'' {'''kwendjâ adj. "belonging to the *kwendî, to the people as a whole" (WJ:360, 393) } (wknejda, ucenida) : A member of the people, of the Fänn, Kells, Sitlik, and Çliaven. In Spräçé the word became u:çinað. uxenroþ {kwentro "narrator"'' (KWET)'' } (wknerto, ucenrot) : narrator, story teller, keeper of tales. Sage, wiseman, elder. uxjiþ {KÛJS Cugis E 518: Hammer / hammer} ucsj, ucsi, ucis) : hammer. To hammer. A hammer. uxlé {kwel- to revolve, move around buachaill} (wkle) : to revolve, move around. A round hall or passage that does or seems t ogo in a circular path. uxléþ {kwelett- "corpse"'' (KWEL)'' } (wklete) : corpse uxlu {kul-u-, let, leave, let loose, neglect, throw away (better, 'cut off?') } (uklu) : let, leave, let loose, neglect, throw away uxris {curtis "hound,"} (uctrsi, uctirs, uctris) : hound, dog. uxþla {guldá "red" } (ugdla) : red. uxu {'kuw (from kû3) "bow"'' (KU3)'' } (uky, ukw) : a bent shape or form, to bend or bow. The meander of a flowing water way, the movement of a snake. ''uxudin ''{kundû "prince" (KUNDÛ is the head of an entry in the ''Etymologies, but it seems to be a complete word and not just a "stem")} (ukdnu, ucudin, ucdun) : prince. '''uxui {ku-iu-, set up, build (better, 'cut for one's self?') } (ukui) : set up, build, to raise up. To raise one’s self up. To better one’s self. uxulþ {(2) "red" (KUL)} () : red. Red light. Red tint. val (fal) : from viel > vel > vél > val > fal, but the western Svancrialntó consontant change from v > f became less used and in common and written Svancrialntó val was used over fal. Originally coming from a word meaning ‘to see’, in this form it came to a place from which to see, an observation point, a watch site. Usually used of high prometories over a valley where access to the valley could be observed and reported. Also related to véal & Sçpräçé væl.'' ''Here the idea of sight became one of over-view and then over-sight and protection, and from that controlled area''. '' valtrium (valtrim, valtrum, valdraum, vladrim, varldim) : from val-trium; Place to look over the realm. A high place that allows an extensive view of a land or country. The capital of a state where all the inner working of that state can be seen. Any place, situtation, person, device that allows an extensive overview and observaton of something. vaz {AWS Awis E 177: Oheim / uncle (mother's brother)} (was) : uncle (mother's brother). véal (eval, vial, [mailto:v@l væl, váel; SPR: va:l)] : related to or from val and or viel, “the land which can be seen”, “the land under the watch of”. In the province of, under the protection or influence of. Source of vál, véal, väl. vex {wahsé "stain", "to soil, stain" } avesh) : stain", "to soil, stain viectu~el (vaectuel, véactu~el, vectial, vectiel) : sustenance, that which gives nourishment, victuals, provisions, having to do with store houses or provision stores or allotments. viel ''{wel- to see 16 file} (ewl, ifel) : to see ''vigleþ {gwel-}"to pierce; death".} (wgle) : to pierce, to cause death by piercing. Death. To cause death. vioj ''{ôwyo- egg 283 ubh} uioj, vwioj, buh, vuh) : egg. Egg-shaped. ''viojór (viojró) : “egg-rise” used of land mass that reach out of the ground rise as a height about the ground having an egg-like shape. A mound. vua-'' {awâ} = au, as an independent adverbial form, apparently also as prefix, as an intensive form of awa-, au- (WJ:361). ''Cf. wâ-awa-delo, awâ-delo (also ?wâ-delô) ''(CE) *"Away-goer", a name made in Beleriand for those who finally departed from Middle-earth ''(WJ:360)} ''ua, wa’a, ) : an adverbial prefix that denotes movement apart or away from something. ''vuangoþ () : a running boulder, a boulder that is rushing down a hillside. A rockslide. vuavwian {awâwiiê} *"has passed away" (WJ:366), evidently the perfect of wâ-. Later *a-wâniiê, "with intrusion of n'' from the past"} (wawai’ie) : has passed away, has gone away, has disaapered, lost to timer, obscured by time or lack of attention. Lost. Hidden by layers. Used in poetry of the Erstbéôrn of the First Age. 'vuin' (voin) : “of what” “of where” “of whom”, shows relation and acts as a combing word between p 'vuva-''' {wâ- a verbal stem (not glossed: ?"go away"), perfect awâwiiê; connected with au, awâ; possibly also used in composition with verbal stems (WJ:361). wâ-delo (WJ:364) = awa-delô} wawaiie, ua, wa’a) : go away, to depart or separate from. Used as a verbal prefix. vwian () : time, passage of time. Passing. x’bir-'' {bhrêi- to cut, break 144 bris, briathar} rbsi, rbaihtra, xrbsi, xrabitra) : to cut, to break, to portion, to divide. The root word for ibix- & hriom ''xac {K?A} ("chew") verbal and nominal} (ac) : chew xagaþ {khagda "pile, mound" (KHAG) } (hkgaad) : pile, mound xan () : dog-like. Doggish. Dog, canine like or having features like a domesticated dog. A animal or person that has been reduced from power or manner, “A wolf become a dog”. xand ''() : leader, to lead, to control, to act as a leader. ''xariac ''{aqarqi, measure for liquids} (qaraiq) : a measure of liquids. By legend the great U^rzümmâr passed a great silver ladle to Ombrashir, the water ward, and it, a Fänn. It was too great in size so it was remade and halved each time, with six of these halvings been made and each ladle was retained and different portions of water were given out per the strata of the society. All water measures are said to be nased on these most ancient measures. The word was also synomimous with Ombrashir and came to be a personal name as well as a title, meaning, “waterward”, “server”. It also has become a root word meaning: keeper, warden, ward, guardian; but alsö ladle, portion, measure. Karioch? ''xaxar {K?XA} ("hair, hang, behind"); (Egyptian in H3 {K?XA-RHE, “hair- fall=back-of-head”}, ‘occiput, back of ear, behind’) } () : hair. That which trails behind. Tail. That which falls behind. Behind. Back of the ear. xeal ''{sekw- to say 361 coisc, scéal} esuc, ocsic, csael) : to say ''xéas {ek-tâ " prick with a sharp point", "stab", and (by blending with hek-ta) "treat with scorn, insult", often with reference to rejection or dismissal (WJ:365) } ehtka) : prick with a sharp point", "stab", and "treat with scorn, insult". xec {K?E} ("penis, male") verbal and nominal} (xec) : masculine. Falis, penis. Male. xerdil (iercetel, erctel, erdel, erdil) from ier-cetel, climbing water, rising water. Water that is on the height off a mountain. xiam {khaimê "habit" (KHIM) } (hkiaem, hikaem) : habit xiam {khîmâ "sticky, viscous" (KHIM) } (hkmia, hikam) : sticky, viscous. Syrup. Honey. xian {khînâ "child", in compounds khîna, khinâ (WJ:403) } (hknia) : child xidar (x’dar) : district. xiolx {segh- to hold 207 scoil} csiol) : to hold xiróca’ar'' {} (xiróshar) : “maker of destruction”, a destroyer, a vandal, a raider, pirate. 'xirós' {RKSOS}, probably meaning "destroyer"; } (kross) : “destroyer”, probably the ancient name or an associative name to a deity of the Ealdôrtén, possibly Yimerlkôr or Jött. 'xiþ' {'khîthi''' "mist, fog"'' (KHIS/KHITH)'' } [SVNC: (hktiih, xti, xit, ixi''þ, xiþ''i)] : mist, fog xlan '''{'khaln''â "noble, exalted" (KHAL2) } (hklaan) : noble, exalted. Of a royal clan or tribe xlatarion {khalatirnô/'khalatirno' (PQ) "kingsfisher", etymologically "fish-watcher"'' (TIR)} (hklatarion): "kingsfisher", etymologically "fish-watcher" 'xóat' {okta''' "strife" (KOT > KOTH); cf. also the entry OKTÂ (> Quenya ohta "war"), that seems to be a complete word in itself and not just a "stem". The primitive word was evidently oktâ. } (koat, co’at) : strife, war, conflict, fighting beyond verbal dispute. Related to xóc, or the same ancient Ligós root. '''''xóc {K?O} ("neck, twist"); not identified at present verbal and nominal} () : From ancient Lingós. neck. Twist. Wrench. xorm {rom "loud noise, horn-blast"} (orm) : loud-noise, horn-blast, trumpet blare, clarion. xotes {khotsê "assembly"'' (KHOTH)'' } (hktoes, hoktes) : assembly, gathering, xré {kher- "possess"; noun khêr, kherû "master" (Letters:178, 282) } (hkre, hecr, herc, xerc) : possess. Master. xremian per nm el (cermrian, xermian, cerian, cerrian, xirmrian, xirmrin): from ''cerm-rian; agile blood maker. A person or thing used deftly to create blood, wounds; wound maker. Swift and agile in killing. Used of both persons and objects, gernally of swordsmen or swords. ''xrer (xre’er, hrer) : from xré-er, “high possession”, Meaning a land hight, ridge hill control under the control of the lord, the “Lord’s Hills”. A land of heights or ridges in the domain of a country often marking a border in the region. Hill-march. xritar ''{} () : dive, diving, plummet. ''xróxar () : dwéôrgling folk known for destructive military habits, orks. From xiróca’ar. xuatas {khaustâ "resting" (khau-stâ = "rest-ing") (KHAW) } (khuatsa, hkuatsa, xuatas, xauÞa) : resting xuses {'kwessê "feather" (KWES) } (wksees, ucses) : feather. '''''xutaþ {kwetta "word"'' (KWET)'' } (wkteat, ucteat) : word, the spoken fundamental element of communication, an intelligernt sound. zarcin {IZRÂNKÎLAÎ cn 3 isrâikilai 57':' erlöst (rettet), rettet / would save (rescue)  'IZRÂNKINÂ' ps 3 isrankinna 61':' erlöst (rettet), rettet / saves, rescues  'IZRÂNKÎS' > Izrânkîlaî ip 2 sg isrankeis 57 isrankeis I 11 isrankeis II 11 IZRÂNKÎSNAN acc Isranckîsnan 41':' Erlösung, Rettung / rescuing, salvation  'IZRÂNKÎT' > Izrânkîlaî pc pt pa n isrankît 113':' erlöst / rescued, saved} (ziarhni, ziarcni, ziarcin) : save, rescue, salvation, savior, rescuing. To make not lost, to come to be not lost; the agent of removing the condition of being lost. Search and rescue. One who saves a lost or troubled person or people. Savioror. Zaus {'Root: au̯es- English meaning: to shine; gold, etc.' Proto-IE:' *aus- Meaning: dawn, sunrise, east Proto-Baltic: *aũš-r-ā̂ f., *aũš- vb. intr., *aũš-mā̂ f. Meaning: dawn Indo-European etymology: Indo-European etymology Lithuanian: aušrà `Morgenröte, -dämmerung'; auštrìnis (vḗjas) 'Nordostwind'; aũšti `tagen, dämmern' Lettish: àustra (Drobbusch, C.), aũstra (Kand., Ruj., Salis, Dond., Wandsen) `Morgendämmerung, -röte', austra vējš (Dietz) `Ostwind', àustrums (C., PS.), aũstrums (Kand., Salis) `der Osten'; àust (3 prs. -st, 3 prt. -sa) intr., inch. 'tagen, anbrechen, erscheinen, eintreten'; ausma `die hellwerdende Dämmerung, Morgendämmerung'} (LING: euaz; IND: uas, usas; SVNC: uarsa, suar, suars, suas, zuas; SPR: soss, zos) : To shine, gold, golden. Lighting up. Dawn. Sunrise. Emergence of the sun. Emergence of Light. Awalkening. The awakening of the Seven Sleepers and the spread of their keen knowledge. The children of the sleepers, “those who have arisen”, - the Du:ern. A region in the Fo^rrest named after the ancient Du:er who dwelled there. Closely related to Spra:c~é Soss & Zos. '''''zi () : bridle, seat, saddle, horse or riding gear. Tackle, kit, gear, equipment. Livery. ziam (zium, diam, diom, dium) : to fall, to come apart, to be broken. Dtreitus, the remains. Bones. Boneyard, bride+, battleground. A place that has been conquered, captured, filled with ruin by conquest. A captured land, a land made into ones own by force, the dominion of a lord by his own hand. ziamtimi {IZMÂITÎNT pc pt pa n ismaitint 113: verloren, verdorben / ruined, {IZMÂITÎNTAN > Izmâitînt pc pt pa acc Ismaitinton 43} (ziamtinit, ziamtiniatn, ziamtimi) : from ''ziam-tinid; ruined. Ruin, ruins, abandoned. Waste. Remnents. The destroyed, the residue of destruction. Wreckage. ''zian {} () : coat, wool, thick fibers. ziaundina {IZWINANDAU iswinadu 77: von außen, von draußen / from outside} (ziiwandnua, ziuanduna) : from outside, coming from out, outsiders, foreigner. zidiu {izid-u-, command, admonish; izid-uše, command, provision} (zidiu) : command, admonish, provision. zimactin {IZMÂKÎNT if ismukint 17: lehren (vollständlich), belehren / teach} (ziamiktn, ziamictn) : from ziam-ticini; to have idea fall into place, eureka moment, an epiphany. Thoughts falling into place. To be an agent or pnemonic device that gives or preserves knowledge. A teacher. To teach. ''zjern ''(zijeran) : from zi-jeran, “worn-livery”, “worn-out gear”; worn out, implication of something that will wear one or something out, a place, person, thing that is arduous and wearing, sapping strength or youth. Waste. Wasteland.